<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Partners (in Crime) by CrystalAzul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686623">We’re Partners (in Crime)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul'>CrystalAzul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sneaking Around (With You) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy Gotham City, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Damian Wayne Centric, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dark Damian Wayne, Dark Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gotham Academy, Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter-centric, Hermione Granger Bashing, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Damian Wayne, Metahuman Damian Wayne, Molly Weasley Bashing, Omega Damian Wayne, Possessive Damian Wayne, Possessive Harry Potter, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Siblings, Psychopaths In Love, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalker Ginny Weasley, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, canon? i don't know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, and Loki have been married for a decade. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy finally got together! Then Ivy and Loki's kidnapped kid is finally found with Ivy's scumbag sister! They reclaim custody and return home with their son; Hemlock (Harry) Potter-Black. In Gotham, Harry meets his soulmate, Damian Wayne-Al Ghul. They fall for each other, fast. </p><p>Batsy &amp; Dumbledore stay oblivious but others notice. Ace Spades is kinda nice and totally cool, for a villain. The new Robin is really shy for a hero but he's also super cool. Then the two boys openly flirt, actually kiss, and are CLEARLY (somehow) using time-travel to "secretly" date?! Gothamites and New Yorkers fall in love with their cities Star-Crossed Soulmates! Let it never be said that Gotham and New York won't protect their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Harry Potter/Damian Wayne, Jinx/Raven (DCU), Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sneaking Around (With You) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics that I want to read once they are complete</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Notre Historia (Our History)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KEY;<br/>~Spell Casting~<br/>~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~<br/>~Beast Speak~<br/>*^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*<br/>“Regular Speech”<br/>"Thoughts"<br/>"Telepathy"<br/>**********Flash Back********** </p><p>WARNING;<br/>Despite the fandoms being used (or perhaps because of them), there will be; Cursing, Violence, fairly frequent Torture, Murder, and even Death. There will also be Underage Kissing (age 14) and eventually Explicit Sex (around age 16-17). All of these scenes will occasionally be written in graphic detail. This fanfiction story is a mashed-up crossover world and thus the characters in it will be fairly OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my universe, my rules. Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Final Straw that breaks The Saviors lose grip on sanity. Plus, the family that helps him enact his revenge!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 1. Notre Historia (Our History) </b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>: December 3rd, 2010 -- <strong>Location</strong>: Midgard, Earth, UK, Scotland, Scottish Highlands, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office<br/><strong>POV</strong>: Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 14 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Hemlock asks. He's so shocked by the conversation that's just happening around him, without his input, that his Devil-May-Care attitude breaks for the first time in literal years. </p><p>“Mr. Potter!” Professor McGonagall snaps before beginning to scold him. “Marriage is no joking matter. This is especially the case between soulmates such as yourself and Miss Weasley.” her already thin lips are thinning even further. “We are all quite aware that you have already proposed. We’re simply worried about when to time your wedding. It will need to be soon after all.”</p><p>Even on a normal day Professor Mcgonagall practically radiates the textbook picture of a professor's firm disapproval. With how thin her lips are pursed right now, Hemlock’s quite certain she's beyond disappointed in him. Not that that will stop him from speaking up in his defense. Especially with all these wild and baseless assumptions. Honestly, Soulmates and Marriage. How did they ever arrive at those ideas? He's not even spoken more than a passing comment to that crazy and an obsessed stalker. He has years of restraining orders on record against the Weselette chit! Where have these morons gotten the idea that bint’s his soulmate much less that he ever proposed to that crazy nutter?!</p><p>“Soulmates,” Hemlock repeats in a monotone still in shock over their insane assumption. </p><p>“My dear boy, there is no need to hide here.” The Headmaster says with a worried and concerned frown before continuing on with a wide and pleased smile. “Molly has made us aware of your and soulmate connection. In fact, Minerva and I have known since young Ginevra's soulmark finished forming along her shoulder. Molly Weasley called us from the hospital shortly after she gave birth to your soulmate. She was ever so proud that her baby girl would one day marry The Savior.” The Hogwarts Headmaster proudly declares while popping yet another lemon drop (a lemon-flavored hard candy) into his mouth. </p><p>Hemlock blinks in shock as he works to slowly digest their words. ‘<em> They think … me and the Weaselette… are… Oh, Merlin, EW! </em> ’ Hemlock shivers in disgust at the thought. ‘ <em> As if! That chit could never do it for me. She’s a light witch and she doesn't even have the right parts! Not to mention she's a first-rate bint and a second-class whore. Why would they even think… Why do they even believe this bullshit?! Hasn't anyone checked? </em>’</p><p>“We are each only all too happy for you both. That is why I have taken the liberty of writing up a marriage contract in your place.” The Hogwarts Headmaster continues to explain while talking around three lemon drops and almost causing one to fall out of his mouth. “Given your history I am sure, you can, of course, understand our concerns should anything ever happen to you. We simply must be prepared for each and every continually. This marriage contract will allow for that. I have, of course, signed in your place. We didn't want to bother or worry you with anything. You simply have so much on your shoulders already. That's not even mentioning finishing your schooling so you can become an Auror.”</p><p>Harry’s head snaps to attention at the news the idiot has created a marriage contract and even signed in his place. He pales dramatically as he begins to realize the implications of the Headmaster’s words. This is bad. This is really, really, bad. How stupid is this wizard? In the muggle world, the punishment for an illegal marriage or forced marriage is a lifetime jail sentence. If you somehow manage to avoid that fate you're forced into a life of servitude. Basically, you become a virtual slave to the offended party. You become a social pariah and an outcast in society. Rightfully so given that the criminals tried to marry someone for their money or to rape them. Not to mention they're defiling the purity of a soulmate union. </p><p>In the magical world, the punishment for an illegal or forced marriage is so much worse for the criminals responsible. The price of creating an illegal marriage contract in the magical world is the loss of one’s magic, which equates to a slow and painful death. Based on what Hemlock knows of the magical community here in the UK he’ll be the one blamed for this whole fucking mess. It is the fault of a senile old Headmaster who is once again overstepping his place. Still, Hemlock just knows he’s going to be the one being blamed. He won't stand for it. Not this time. He is so done taking the blame for other people's mistakes.</p><p>He barely resists the urge to hex the two or better yet sever their heads off with his goblin-wrought sword. Instead, his katana remains wrapped around his finger transfigured as an ordinary silver ring. If it wasn't for Hemlock now working for Gringotts, he likely wouldn't realize just how bad his current situation is. It is only thanks to the worry of his Gringotts account manager that the goblin nation took an added interest in Hemlock. Had it not been for their joint aid he likely wouldn't have his summer jobs as a curse breaker and a healer in training at Gringotts Bank. </p><p>Were it not for the combined efforts of the Goblin nation, he likely wouldn't know even the basics about either the magical world or the muggle world. Hogwarts is shockingly lacking as far as magic schools go. Hemlock has barely learned basic magical theory and basic life skills for the magical world here. The entire Hogwarts history course is a joke and there are no math or science courses to speak of, much less any classes on law, languages, society, or customs. If Hemlock actually solely relied on the Hogwarts’s school curriculum, like many others foolishly do, he would have never realized how much trouble he's in with this illegal marriage contract. </p><p>“Now, now, my dear boy. You don't need to worry yourself with anything.” The Headmaster condescendingly soothes in the suffocating silence. “Molly has assured everyone that she has everything handled. Your wedding, as well as your honeymoon, are completely covered. All you need to do is show up in your new dress robes on the wedding day. Moly will be mailing you the robes this weekend.” Headmaster Dumbledore tries to soothe. The effect is ruined because the Headmaster’s blue eyes are twinkling like there's actual glitter hidden within them and the old man is stroking his long white beard. It doesn't help that the man is just calmly explaining he's just going to be married off to some lying whore claiming soulmarks. </p><p>‘<em> This conversation couldn't possibly get any worse. </em> ’ Hemlock thinks to himself. <em> ‘At this point, I just want to sink into the shadows of the floor and disappear. The sight of such dark magic from his savior will make him wonder and sweat if nothing else. </em>’ Hemlock thinks to himself amused by the mental image of the man’s panic.</p><p>“We’ve taken the liberty of inviting both your and Ginny’s school years, the ministry and their families, as well as several foreign officials. Your wedding will be held in the Great Hall after next year's opening feast.” The Headmaster continues to ramble on while remaining happy and obvious to Hemlock’s rising outrage and panic. “Young Ronald will be picking you up from your relative's house at the end of this summer. I am aware the Durselys will likely not take kindly to any magic being used in their presence. We have arranged for something called a taxi. It seems to involve a car which is some sort of muggle transport from what we can understand. Horseless carriages. Truly a fascinating concept.” the insane man continues to happily ramble while crunching on his lemon drops. </p><p>“Ronald’s soulmate, the brilliant witch Hermione Granger, has offered to help you and Ginny search for a nice house once you both come back from your honeymoon in Paris, France. We were thinking you would want to remain close with Ginny’s family. So we’ve started looking for properties around Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. As I’m sure you're aware, time is of the essence with these types of things. I know being a young couple yourselves you’ll need help with all the children you’ll be having. Ginny has agreed to name your first three after your late parents and your deceased godfather.”</p><p>Once again, Hemlock reigns in the urge to punch the Hogwarts Headmaster in the face at all his bold assumptions and these outrageous long-term plans. Instead, Hemlock very calmly stands and makes a polite exit. “I’m so sorry. You'll need to excuse me, <em> sir. </em> I just realized I still need to… uh pack. The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour after all and with everything that's been happening, well, I seem to have quite forgotten.” </p><p>“Of course Harry, my dear boy.” The Headmaster says while smiling jovially. “I do hope you enjoy your last summer living with your loving relatives. I am truly sorry but being muggles the Durselys of course can not come to your wedding, the wedding’s reception, or to your bachelor's party. I simply feel the sight of so much magic would terribly overwhelm them.” The Headmaster apologizes seemingly upset. </p><p>Hemlock nods dumbly as he heads out the door. He pointedly ignores the remark about the Durselys being muggles <em>of all things. </em> Well <em> … they are now </em>of course. Still, they certainly had plenty of magic until a few years ago. Aunt Petunia and her husband were hardly born as muggles. He nearly laughs at the concept. Instead, Hemlock tries to focus. He needs to focus. There just is no way in hell he is getting married out of soulmark. Let alone to Weaselette. She is an Alpha for one. Secondly, she is widely known as the Gryffindor Whore for a reason. Ginevra Weasley has spent the last four years sleeping her way through most of the boys in this school. Now the whore is claiming to be his soulmate. Likely so she can prove herself to be fit for marriage. To make matters worse the slut managed to either con their Headmaster or convince the nut job to go along with her desperate scheme. He is so <em>sick </em>of Headmaster Dumbledore controlling his life. </p><p><em>‘Honestly what kind of sick society allows stuff like this to even happen? ’ </em>Hemlock fumes as he makes his way to the Slytherin dormitories.<em> ‘Even muggles have numerous ways to ensure two people are soulmates without actually seeing the marks themselves. Muggles still believe soulmarks are invisible to all but kin! I know for a fact the magical world is far more advanced than this. Hell, I’ve personally helped the goblin healers check soulmarks and client records for authenticity. Somebody should have checked into her claims. Britain may be rather backward but somebody must have checked. Somebody should have at least checked. There is no way in hell I am getting married out of soulmark much less to the Gryffindor Whore.'</em></p><hr/><p><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; (Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black)<br/>(<strong>AKA</strong> Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One,  Hemlock Regulus Lokison, Master of Death, Hemlock Quinn, Ace Spades))</p><p>The 14-year-old Duke, Hemlock Potter-Black groans in dismay and drops himself on the leather couch in his Gringotts account manager's office. The British Goblin King, Ragnar Ragnarok-Gringott sits down across from him and wordlessly hands Hemlock a silver tankard of Goblin mead. Hemlock downs half of it in one gulp. Hemlock and Ragnar have grown close after spending years training and working alongside each other. They are colleagues, peers, and friends. When Hemlock learned an illegal marriage contract was created between him and the Weaselette he went straight to Ragnar. </p><p>King Ragnar Ragnarok-Gringott was beyond livid and swore to take revenge on Hemlock’s behalf. They even requested the aid of Queen Elizabeth of England and The Scotland Yard. Once informed of the apparent breach of security, the British Queen and The Scotland Yard immediately began making inquiries and investigations of their own. A week ago, the Queen herself called Hemlock to inform them that his muggle accounts are slowly being drained into several offshore bank accounts. Scotland Yard has already begun an investigation into the matter. The illegal withdrawals started just a day before Hemlock was first orphaned. </p><p>King Ragnarok immediately hired a team of goblin accountants to look through Hemlock's Gringotts bank accounts. Judging by the team's colorful swearing-in Gobbledygook it’s not looking good. Hemlock himself has been busy with his Barrister and Lawyers. The illegal marriage contract Albus Dumbledore created is ironclad but it favors the Alpha partner in the relationship. The contract will force the Omega into a life of mindless servitude with nothing to their name. </p><p>As Hemlock and Ginny are both Alphas and the girl is an obsessed stalker, Hemlock was left with no choice but to call upon Lady Magic to judge and rewrite the contract. The Gods only know what would have happened otherwise. The result was a new magical slave contract to House Potter and House Black. On the day of the bonding ceremony, the new contract will forcibly strip Albus Dumbledore and most of the remaining Weasley family of their magic and then force them into a life of servitude. Their new worry is that Albus Dumbledore’s remaining pets and minions will seek revenge.</p><p>Hemlock’s not too worried about someone getting the drop on him. He’s an expert duelist and a trained assassin on top of being a wizard, and a mutant. The main issue was ironing out all the details of a legal battle with Albus Dumbledore. Now that that's done, Hemlock’s free to see how bad his Gringotts account manager fucked up his accounts and assets. Since his former account manager is kneeling, gagged, and chained at King Ragnarok’s feet it's fair to guess the idiot fucked up pretty bad. </p><p>Hemlock has no sympathy for the treacherous thief. Had Albus Dumbledore not been an idiot and not blatantly informed Hemlock of the contract he’d be fucked over. Albus Dumbledore and his precious little sycophants have worked their asses off trying to strip Hemlock of his legal rights and tie him down in an illegal marriage he wants no part of. Despite his public persona, Hemlock is not a nice guy. Those traitorous backstabbing thieves will pay for what they've done. Or, well, they'll pay for what they have tried to do.</p><p>After an hour of listening to cursing, the scratching of quills on parchment and the shuffling of endless papers silence finally reigns. Hemlock lounges across his couch sipping a glass of fire whisky and idly tracing his bold soulmark across his pale green-scaled wrist. Sharing a raised eyebrow with King Ragnarok at the sudden suffocating silence Hemlock places his whisky on the rocks back on the coffee table. His tumbler makes a clang that echoes across the room as he turns to face the nervous army of goblin accountants. Hemlock gives his most insane and pissed-off smile that only widens at the flinches and whimpers from the goblin accountants. </p><hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>: December 10th, 2010 -- <strong>Location</strong>: Midgard, Earth, UK, England, Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank, The Potter Account Managers Office<br/><strong>POV</strong>: Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 14 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“So, give it to me straight. How bad is it?” Hemlock asks, stretching out his back and sitting up straight before crossing his legs. He raises an eyebrow at the continued silence. </p><p>Finally, one of the goblin accountants shakily stands and shuffles over only to turn back and fetch a file of paperwork. “Duke Potter-Black it is with much dismay and great regret that I inform you that we here at Gringotts bank have failed to keep much of your gold and many of your properties safe.” The goblin accountant shakily explains. “I need you to be formally made aware that this is a rare case. The Gringotts bank is renowned across realms. We here at Gringotts are known for our security and the ability to increase wealth. We are even-” </p><p>“Stop your bullshit stalling and just tell us how bad it is.” The British Goblin King, Ragnar Ragnarok-Gringott interrupts in a deadly growl. </p><p>“Of course your majesty.” The goblin accountant quickly agrees with a low bow before rising and turning to face Duke Potter-Black. “The Black, Peverell, Noir, Valeska, and Isley accounts have all remained in good condition and standing. No transactions have been made with the exception of regular legal withdrawals and deposits. It’s just the Potter accounts that have been drained.”</p><p>“Drained in what way?” Hemlock demands in a low growl. </p><p>“Well sir,” The goblin accountant squeaks, “the Potter accounts have lost 3 billion to thieves in addition to several items and possessions that are now effectively stolen. You have twelve properties with individuals claiming ownership through something called squatters rights.”</p><p>“Bulshit!” King Ragnarok scoffs “They are squatters and therefore thieves. They are living on another's land and property illegally. Thieves have no right to ownership. What they have is the right to a fair legal trial before facing proper punishment.”</p><p>“In the magical world that is correct, your majesty.” Another goblin accountant shakily and clearly hesitantly contradicts. “From the notes jotted down by the fomor Potter account manager the muggle world seemingly does not follow these laws or procedures.” at both Hemlock and Ragnarok’s growls and glares the accountant quickly backpedals. “We have yet to check into the matter and see if such absurd claims are valid. Regardless, all of the properties claiming such things are magical and in magical districts. Our legal teams have already begun the process of eviction on all twelve properties. They simply need to finish writing up the legal paperwork. Once that is done Duke Potter-Black may read over that paperwork and, if he agrees with the terms, provide his signature.”</p><p>“So I've been robbed of 3 billion gallons and I have 12 properties being used illegally. What else?” Hemlock demands in a growl. “I should still have a substantial and regular income in the Potter accounts through my family’s investments as well as my own.”</p><p>“Unfortunately that is not the case Duke Potter-Black. In fact, you are losing more gold than you are making.” The goblin accountant explains while quickly waving his hand and making two copies of the folder and passing one to Hemlock and another to King Ragnarok. “If you turn to page five in this pamphlet you will find the sole investments being made are to the Wizard Wheezes. That is a toy and joke enterprise. The Wizard Wheezes shop enterprise is bringing in a highly substantial income. However, no other source of income or investments have been acted upon to add to the Potter accounts.” </p><p>“What about rent?” Hemlock demands bewildered and now truly distressed. “I own all of the businesses and the buildings in Diagon, Horizont, and Knockturn Alley. Those businesses alone should bring me in a nice-sized percentage each month. That's not even mentioning any of the magical houses, buildings, schools, and cities I own. We haven't gotten to anything muggle but there should be decent-sized and regular muggle payments coming in as well.” Hemlock says quickly, searching through the manila folder for any mention of payments or another source of income. “Why am I not seeing any of this? This is not the same information I get in my monthly bank statements.”</p><p>“Sir, I am very sorry to say this but it is as I said before. You are losing more gold than you are making. No rent payments have been made on anything since your parents' deaths. In combination with the 3 billion stolen directly from your vaults, we are looking at a loss of approximately 23 billion pounds. In essence, you are now down to a net worth of 130 billion. While that is a substantial amount it is far less than what the Potter accounts should have at this point in time.”</p><p>“So the Potter accounts have gone from a stable 143 billion to barely balancing at 130 billion. Where does that leave Potter accounts in regards to our bank?” King Ragnarok demands in place of his friend who seems to be in a state of enraged shock.</p><p>“Due to the actions of the former Potter accountant and the former Potter bank manager the Potters are no longer our richest client. Instead, the Potter accounts are now barely within our top 10 clients.” A new accountant states from her desk. “To be precise the Potter vaults are now our eighth richest clients at this point in time. Currently, the Black, Peverell, Valeska, and Isley accounts all remain in the position of our top 4.”</p><p>“The Black accounts have taken the place of the Potters as our richest client. Due to Duke Potter-Black’s overall family wealth, the situation is… not as horrible as it could have been. Still yet, this client has been robbed of <em>at least </em>23 billion pounds. Again that is based on the information that we have access to at this time. It is of course possible that more wealth is currently unaccounted for. We are doing our best to check into that now.”</p><p>Hemlock stares blankly ahead, eyes flashing between Alpha red and his natural neon green before turning to look at an equally shocked and pissed off King Ragnarok. “I am going to require the dueling rooms. Would you care for a duel, old friend?” Hemlock asks his eyes now pure neon green and shining with ruthless rage. </p><p>“A duel sounds lovely.” King Ragnarok agrees before adding “I feel we may also need a battle to the death. You head to the dueling arena and let off some steam. Try and hold back. Don't kill anyone if you can help it. I will join you shortly. We can head to one of the death arenas after our duel. I will only be a moment. I must arrange for a convoy of prisoners to join us.”</p><p>”Sounds nice.” Hemlock hissed in parseltongue grinning wickedly before using his personal authorization code and apparating just outside the dueling arena. Hemlock hums to himself looking between the main arenas before deciding to start with the ani-magic dueling arena. </p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> December 10th, 2010 -- <strong>Location</strong>: Midgard, Earth, UK, England, Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank, VIP Dueling Arenas<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 14 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Well… that was fun,” Hemlock says with a crooked and blood-splattered grin aimed at King Ragnarok as they stride out of the mutant death dueling arena. </p><p>“That it was.” King Ragnar Ragnarok-Gringott agrees with a pleased and sated smile as they enter the VIP bathing rooms. “Shall we now see what can be done to salvage your accounts? Given your wealth, fame, job, and connections it shouldn't be too hard to place you back on top as our richest client. You have worked far too hard for too long just to lose everything by being screwed over by some foolish light wizard.”</p><p>“Yes, it needs to be done.” Hemlock easily agrees. “But first I will require a shower.”</p><p>“As will I. I am covered in blood intestines” King Ragnarok says with a grimace after looking his battle armor over. </p><p>“Ugh. I think we both are totally going to need a bath later.” Hemlock says while brushing his crimson hair away from his neon green eyes and coming back with flesh and a few teeth. “I’ve got molars and flesh in my hair!” Hemlock cries, in mock outrage before breaking into a fit of mad giggles. </p><p>“How did you cause that troll to explode anyway?” King Ragnarok asks as they each enter their separate private stalls and begin to strip. </p><p>“I honestly wasn't expecting an explosion of troll goo,” Hemlock says as he tries to pull down his leather pants before just sighing and simply banishing his clothes back to his rooms at Grimmauld Place. “I planned to strangle him or hang the guy with my devil's snare. I barely even got to touch the guy's leg with a vine.” Hemlock growls with a pout.</p><p>“That was a pretty large vine for a Devil's Snare. I know people who would pay good money for a poisonous plant that size.” King Ragnarok praises as he walks into his personal shower stall. “Hell, I would fix your account with my own money for a Devil's Snare large enough to strangle a troll. We could even add it to the bank’s defenses.” </p><p>“I may take you up on that offer but you should know it wasn't even toxic or poisonous. It was just Devil's Snare.” Hemlock explains as he steps into his own personal shower stall and turns on the faucets. </p><p>“Knowing you I somehow doubt that.” King Ragnarok rebukes with a deep laugh.</p><p>“Well… It was a mutant cousin but it was still Devil's Snare nonetheless.” Hemlock explains as he cards his pale green fingers through his crimson hair and stands under the cascading water. “I have used that plant on many people many times. Hell, I've even used it on other trolls. I honestly don't get why the troll exploded. It looked like a bizarre allergic reaction.”</p><p>“Hum.” King Ragnarok hums in thought from his own shower. “Trolls with allergies or magical plants evolving on their own. That's something to look into either way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summery Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Final Straw that breaks The Saviors lose grip on sanity. Plus, the family that helps him enact his revenge!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; (Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel)(<br/>
AKA Harley Quinn)</p><p>She slipped away like a proper villain. That's right, Harley Quinn actually managed to slip all the baggage weighing her down! She's been in America's Top-10 Most-Wanted since her high school days. Still, not even Batzy has ever recognized that Harley Quinn and Harleen Quinzel are similar names for the exact same woman. And they call Bat-furry The World's Greatest Detective? Pathetic. Still, both Harley Quinn and Dr. Harleen Quinzel both need to make regular appearances for it to work. Make people think they're in the same places at once for that finishing touch. She's been in prison a while and the whole ‘Away on Research’ thing can only hold up for so long, ya know? </p><p>She has all the actual research and documentation done already, don't get her wrong. Still, you gotta show up in person. Meet new people and be seen on tape every once in a while. Otherwise, people will start to wonder. Everyone knows that of course, leads to loose-lipped gossip! She can't have that, it’d ruin her careers! So Harley needed a plan and a chance to escape. Harley saw her chance and got the perfect escape opportunity when her alter ego was unwillingly enlisted into that whole Suicide Squad Team-up thing. Harley even made sure she was seen struggling not to fall out of the helicopter when her good pal, Deadshot, pretended to actually shoot her. </p><p>So, as far as the world cares, she's nice and dead. Well… for now anyway. Harley Quinn’s act isn't over yet. Of course, she had to make a quick trip back to collect her belongings. Look, some of that stuff is worth a fortune! Her guns have real-gold detailing okay?! While there Harley cleaned up loose-ends, scored some cool new toys, and helped all her new besties escape. Those guys now owe Harley Quinn big-time, and they know it. Don't get this wrong okay?! Villainous besties are super-cool and all, but villainous besties who owe you big-time life-debts are <em> WAYYY </em> better. </p><p>Harley Quinn is a saint, okay? She didn't just give these guys a few weapons and say; good luck. She got her besties; cool weapons, fake IDs, paper money, AND plane tickets. Wherever they wanted to go. No stupid questions asked. Harley even helped her new besties remove their shitty implants. Surgery was a bitch to learn but Doc Harley has her masters. No one wants a ticking bomb with a remote tracker in their neck, no one. Oh, and you remember Amanda Walker. You know, the Fed? Yeah. She died in a rapid series of very large and very pretty fiery explosions. The official reports claim those fancy hostage detonators suddenly malfunctioned. Oopsie?! </p><p>Once that was finished, Harley Quinn decided it was high time to fancy up her main two identities. She got another new villain lair added to the list, a new Gotham manor (for Dr. Quinzel) a whole new wardrobe plus Harley found the perfect pets! Two rescue hyenas she named Bud And Lou! They're little cuties! They're even one-of-a-kind metas, just like her! She loves ‘em! Finally, Harley Quinn found the strength to just walk away from The Joker. The joker may be seen by Gotham’s locals as this big heavy hitter but he’s a pretty lousy partner. The guy treated Harley Quinn like some new pet-project or low-class sidekick! </p><p>As if she were just some low-class act or a sidekick! There's three Jokers in Gotham City, at least. None of ‘em are even the first Joker. That guy’s been retired or dead for ages! Her alter ego of Harley Quinn existed long before that clown-gangster wannabe took on a title that was never even his! So Dr. Harleen Quinzel, her best friends and all her aliases spent years systematically buying out the Joker’s stock and property. What they couldn't have Harley Quinn and her pals blew up, Ace Chemicals included. Just to prove a point to Gotham city’s more stupid locals. Harley Quinn is one of a kind. She’s a colorful diamond in Gotham’s corrupted and dingy slums.  </p><p>While she was spiffing up her life Ivy broke back out of Arkham. If Harley was an average citizen and actually cared about Arkham’s open-door policies she'd be worried, but she’s been labeled as a nutcase too. So, who cares?! Next thing Harley knows her and Red are official! It's not just that whole friends-with-benefits thing they’ve had going on for years now. A few months into their relationship’s honeymoon phase and Ivy’s big sister dies in a freak accident! Even worse, apparently, Ivy’s scumbag-sister was the one to kidnap Ivy and Loki’s long-lost son! That poor boy’s been missing for 12-years now, he's 14, nearly 15, years old!</p><p>Prince Loki is stuck on Asgard, his Dad fell into a coma or somethin’. So Dr. Pamela Isley and Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Dr. Tony Stark, and Dr. Stephen Strange each pack their bags and travel to Britain to reclaim custody of (Read; rescue,) Ivy and Loki’s son. Which is a REALLY BIG step! They're all big shot heroes or secretly wanted villains and now they’ve got a teenage kid!? Everyone worried sick, what if he doesn't like any of ‘em!? Thankfully Ivy and Loki’s teenage kid agrees to move in with them. So they suffer through the boring and dull court process for their, soon to be, teenage son. </p><p>The legal process is made wayyy slower due to the unusual amount of paperwork. First off Hemlock is a kidnapped nobleman. Secondly, his father is an Alien Prince who is currently stuck on another plane,t entire galaxies away. Honestly, King Odin just had to choose now, of all times, to fall into a coma?! Finally, Harley and Ivy have only been together a grand total of two months. Their poor lawyers are totally overwhelmed and Harley is honestly worried they may not get custody. In the end, Dr. Tony Stark agrees to share custody even though he obviously could provide the kid with a better life. </p><p>Three days into the (court-approved &amp; closely supervised) visits with Hemlock Potter-Black and already something smells fishy. It’s become glaringly obvious to everyone involved that Ivy’s scumbag sister and overweight brother-in-law were clearly abusing this poor kid. For one, Hemlock's clearly malnourished. Practically skin and bone hidden under dull oversized baggy clothes. The horrified case manager buys their new kid clothes before they arrive at their second visit. Hemlock’s fomor outfit may as well be old rags at this point. Secondly no 14-year-old is <em>that </em>skilled in the kitchen, the garden, <em> AND </em> in the laundry room. Finally, this is a teenager and he doesn't even have any hospital or school records! None! Zilch! Nada! Everyone is naturally horrified and shocked! How is this even possible?!</p><p>They only know he's Ivy and Loki’s kid because of the mandatory DNA tests! Naturally, the kid needs a lot of motherly love, parental guidance, and the freedom to grow into himself. When their family doctor’s “unofficial” report explains their new kid’s blood has evidence of; meta, mutant, demigod, and magical abilities well… What are new parents expected to do other than love and fuss over their new teenage son even more? What kind of parents wouldn't love to get an overpowered kid? As far as anyone cares, their new teenage son is the perfect combination of them. He’s got all their abilities! </p><p>Still, they have a part to play. After all, they're in their actual real civilian identities to keep this whole legal process as clean and quick as possible. The entire annoying legal process takes about six months. Once that mess is sorted, they actually manage to work with the doctors and the local police. Everyone wants to ensure Vernon Dursley is charged with his <em>very obvious </em>crimes. The horrible fat man is very publicly arrested at his wife’s showy, and way too long overdue, funeral. </p><p>Petunia Dursley nee Evans was cremated but her husband made everyone wait a whole nine months for some fancy and elaborate funeral. After the ceremony ends, Vernon Dursley is charged with; theft, kidnapping, child abuse, child neglect, illegal seizure of property, attempted noble line-theft, and three open cases of being under suspicion of first-degree murder. The police even tack on resisting arrest for good measure as they drag the pissed-off and screaming man away.  </p><p>So, it took forever (and it honestly felt like a lifetime) but everyone’s finally got their shit together. (Well… they're getting there anyway.) It's great! It's awesome even. Except now they're tryin’ to figure out how to move on with their lives. They have a kid now! They can't just leave their kid. They can't risk getting locked back up! Not now! They can't go back to Arkham! They have an actual son, now! They have a teenager, okay?! Somebody’s gotta raise ‘em! They all refuse to foster their kid out. His horrifying attempt at reassurance by using stories about his magical boarding school only solidifies their resolve. What kind of shitty school does their kid attend!? What kinda high school principal forces a marriage contract onto their students?! Hemlock ain't going back! No way!</p>
<hr/><p><b>POV: </b> Narrator; (Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black <b>)</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>(AKA </b>Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One,  Hemlock Regulus Lokison, Master of Death, Hemlock Quinn, Ace Spades))</p><p>Hemlock’s had a fucking insane few months, okay? First, he was nearly forced into marrying a stalking whore claiming soulmarks. Then his bank found out he'd somehow been robbed of 23 billion pounds under all their noses. Finally last month he was hit by a fucking tram that escaped the strict railway track! When he woke up from his abrupt coma it turned out his Aunt Petunia died in the bizarre traffic accident. Thank the gods. Then come to find out, his Mum and Dad have both been alive this whole bloody time! Plus his parents weren't soulmates. They were both under powerful love and lust potions by some nutjob. (<b> <em>*Cough*</em> </b> Albus Dumbledore <b> <em>*Cough*)</em> </b> A fact they discovered shortly before the home-invasion and subsequent kidnapping. </p><p>His parents tried to stay together, to remain a family for him, even after he was kidnaped. They ultimately agreed on a divorce after his Dad met his soulmates. They’ve all assumed Hemlock was kidnaped and have actually been looking for him this whole time while living in America! He's not exactly been hiding, what's taken the police so damn long?! So what if he's missing a few legal records?! Since Hemlock was technically kidnaped and the Dursleys never legally registered him anywhere they were aiding and abetting a kidnapping. After keeping him hidden for all of 12 years and never bothering to enroll him in a muggle school they basically became kidnappers themselves. Without any legal records, it’s taken 12 years and a goddamn traffic accident for anyone to narrow down on his location. Apparently, his Dad is actually stuck on another fucking planet right now. So when he woke up his Mum was the one waiting for him. </p><p>The muggle hospital used his blood to learn his identity and contacted the police. His Mum goes by Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley now, Pam or Ivy for short. His parents had to make new legal IDs. Their old ones were already declared legally dead for over a year. His Mum met her soulmates in Gotham city and remarried around the same time as his Dad. All his parents, biological and adopted, are Gods and wizards, plus something called meta-humans and mutants. So, on top of having the normal wizard magic, Hemlock has all these other powers and abilities that no one ever mentioned or thought to test for. Hemlock’s a God of; Magic, Nature, Death, and Chaos. Plus he’s an actual alien royalty, a Prince! </p><p>He’s an alien Prince, on top of being a fancy noble Duke here on earth! Why did no one think to inform him of this shit until now! Did they just assume that he knew and just didn't care? It's so cool but a it’s fuck ton of responsibilities! Like getting hit with a bludger over the head! Oh, and like his parents, Hemlock has those cool metahuman and mutant powers too. He’s; a shapeshifter, a parselmouth, a necromancer, a lie-smith, an elemental, and a trickster. Hemlock already knew he had all those abilities. Still, it's honestly cool to have it confirmed, treated as normal, and to have actual names for everything. Maybe now he can finally have actual lessons instead of just learning everything by trial and error?</p><p>For now; Hemlock’s just drinking his jasmine tea and nervously waiting. He’s only just finished summarising his last four years at Hogwarts. Now he’s waiting… just waiting on someone, anyone really, to react. He’s still not sure if he’s waiting for a positive reaction or an outraged one. That’s still up in the air with these people. His mums and hid papas are pretty cool but they're also fucking crazy. They completely ruined the Dursley’s perfect lives. First, they sued Uncle Vernon for everything. Then they evicted him from #4 Privet Drive. Apparently, the Dursley’s never had any right to live there. The house has always belonged to his Mum. </p><p>So Vernon Dursley got charged with paying back almost two decades of rent on top of all the other charges. They're now staying with Uncle Vernon’s sister, Marge Dursley. Aunt Marge fucking hates Uncle Vernon’s guts, so everyone knows how long that will probably last. Altogether, the systematic annihilation of Vernon Dursleys’ picture-perfect life was fucking amazing to watch. Hemlock already loves his crazy parents so bloody much. They're all doctors, CEOs, scientists, and professors. PLUS they're each secretly renowned super-villains and superheroes. He has a lot to live up to. Right now, he's patiently waiting for one of them to actually react to his victory stories from Hogwarts and the Dursleys. </p><p>They have jobs but Hemlock can take care of himself. Especially if they just need to leave a few weeks for something like work. He has lasted way longer than a just week on his own. Those long summer and winter months always suck but Hemlock will be fine. He’s a proud snake. Plus he puts his knowledge and skills to good use. Hemlock sure as hell didn't make it this far in life by staying weak-willed, ignorant, and unprepared. He can take on whatever life throws at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Talk Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 3. Let's Talk Shop</b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>: January 10th, 2010 -- <strong>Location</strong>: Midgard, Earth, UK, England, London, Hilton Hotel<br/><strong>POV</strong>: Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 14 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“What the Actual Fuck!” Harleen Quinzel (Hey kiddo, feel free to call me Mom or Mama Harley!) yells snapping Hemlock out of his spiraling thoughts. “Look, I know I’m still new to this whole being a Mom thing. I get that. But What?! The!! Fuck?!! What kind of fucked up school do you go to, kid?!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Tony Stark (Look kid, just call me Papa or Papa Tony) agrees. “What kind of asshole teachers just sit back and watch as a bunch of kids get turned into fucking stone? Who hears that a little 12-year-old kid just killed a teacher, burned the fucker alive, and didn't provide some sort of counseling? No. I refuse to send you back.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Mama Harley agrees. “Look, we- We understand that you probably have tons of friends at this place kiddo, but we are not sending you back there. We can't.”</p><p>“One year.” Poison Ivy (You may call me Mum, or Mother Ivy sweetie.) says once she's finished her own tea. Hemlock’s half-certain his Mum’s tea-mug was filled, at least halfway, with strong fire-whisky.</p><p>“Huh?” Mama Harley asks, seemingly confused that someone would actually continue the conversation.</p><p>“We give it one year,” Stephen Strange (We both know you won't call me Dad, but I’m fine with Papa Strange.) repeats as he levitates the tea-pot to pour everyone a new cuppa. “From what we know, this is supposed to be one of Europe’s best boarding schools.” he continues once he's taken a sip of his herbal tea. (No cream or even sugar, the absolute heathen!) </p><p>“Our lawyers still don't know enough about British magical societies to argue this case in court.” Mum points out reasonably. “I apparently attended this school, as did his father’s entire mortal family. No one else in our family has ever studied in Britain. Our son will attend one more year at this British boarding school. We need to make sure the last three years weren't just flukes before switching Hemlock’s schools.”</p><p>“What?!” Mama Harley demands slamming her hand flat on the table. </p><p>“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Papa Tony demands “Our son could have easily died at this shitty school! Why the fuck would we send him back?!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Mama Harley agrees “Why the hell are we sending our kid back to this place?!”</p><p>Hemlock grabs another egg and cheese sandwich, his now full tea-mug, and snags two bags of American chocolate chip biscuits. Once settled, he leans back in his plush armchair to watch the chaos unfold. </p><p>“Look….” His Mum says slowly “Think about it this way, okay? Britain has different laws, different customs, and different races than back home. They're an alien community that happens to share our planet. We have no actual practical knowledge about these people.”</p><p>“Exactly. We need to plan logically.” Papa Strange agrees. “This is a boarding school with a seemingly historic and well-loved reputation. Our son’s school is inside an old medieval castle. Their defenses must have been updated over the centuries. Most magical families in this community have long-standing histories of attending this magic school. This could just be three bad years.”</p><p>“Nu-uh. <em> No way! </em> Not happening.” Mama Harley argues back while Hemlock opens his bag of American chocolate chip biscuits. “Fancy magic boarding school and in an actual fairytale castle, I don't fuckin’ care! I am not lettin’ my new baby die at school!” </p><p>Hemlock scoffs under his breath at the idea that he's a defenseless baby, of all things. He’s 14! He’s turning 15 in just a few months! He's a teenager, not a little kid!</p><p>“No, Ivy and Stephen are right.” Papa Tony agrees while angrily pacing. “We’ll give it a year, but just one year,” he warns threateningly. </p><p>“Exactly. Just one year.” Mum firmly agrees as though this wasn't her idea. “If things still don't improve at this place we’ll transfer Hemlock to a new magic school. Our son must train his natural magic-abilities.”</p><p>“I hate to say this, but Hemlock will still need basic traditional schooling.” Papa Strange hesitantly adds. “Everyone knows the British mages are years, maybe even decades behind. The last I heard, they don't even teach basic math!”</p><p>“Yes, we also need to find time in Hemlock’s schedule for training his remaining abilities and talents.” Mum agrees. </p><p>“That's without mentioning another major problem.” Papa Tony groans in dismay “We can’t find a new school for our son’s magic when we still don't know what education options are available for magical kids these days. Stephen, I know you and Loki can help teach our kid at home but we should start looking around for a high school, just in case.” </p><p>“Fine.” Mama Harley growls. “I don't like it, but fine. Hey, kiddo? You know where we can go to learn about this stuff? Ivy’s here’s still missing some pretty important memories an’ the rest of us haven't really been tah Britain before.” </p><p>Hemlock perks up at that question. “I’m sure there's more but I’ve only ever been to the one magical shopping district. It’s called Diagon Alley. It’s hidden behind a pub in London.”</p><hr/><p><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator; (Author)</p><p>No one’s surprised to find an entire city hidden past the first alley. After buying new trunks, new muggle and magical wardrobes, and an entire library's worth of books they decided to go exploring. They finish their tour in Knockturn Alley and find some cool new trinkets in a magical antique store. Specifically Hemlock and Harley trip over a stack of steamer-trunks full of time-turners. Time-turners are old-fashioned time-travel tecno-mage jewelry. </p><p>The items in question are state-of-the-art time-turners from the 15th century. They're made from real gold, real silver, real crystals, and real gems. The already huge steamer trunks are magically expanded and thus even larger inside. It’s a goldmine of; necklaces, bracelets, and rings. So many time-turners will help everyone be in multiple places at once. Ivy and Tony decide it’s worth the splurge and buy all 7 trunks plus the contents. The bored shop owner is totally clueless and sells them everything for just 12 Sickles. Just. 12. Sickles. </p><p>Sickles are the equivalent of a dollar. They pay 12 dollars for; real gold, real silver, real gems, and real-time travel. This man is clearly naive and unaware of what's in his shop. They're all thinking it but no one dares to say anything. It’s basically legal theft! Now armed with 7 full trunks full of priceless time-turners, they decide to go ahead and sign Hemlock up for both a Gotham Academy and a Xavier's Institute (X-Men) education. With time-travel in mind, it’s easy to start planning home visits plus extra lessons during more than just the school holidays. </p><p>As for keeping an eye on their new kid, Harley and Ivy have decided to carve out a few new Gotham City territories. Two territories to share as a family home and one to eventually be handed over to their kid. The other three will be solely for themselves, obviously. They’ll help him out, he’s their kid. Still, Hemlock needs to learn how to carve out his own spot in the world. His future prospects are covered too. Dr. Strange has decided to secure Hemlock and four friends a spot at the Kamar-Taj, the top magical university on Earth. Meanwhile, Tony is arranging the legalities to have Stark Enterprises passed onto his new adopted son, Hemlock Potter-Black</p><p>As for any upcoming Arkham or off-world visits, the Riddler and the Penguin are basically family already. So, they’re now Hemlock’s cool new Uncle’s. If the worst happens, their allies should be able to watch Hemlock, no problem. Which reminds everyone that Hemlock still needs to be introduced to the eccentric life of Gotham and New York. So, Dr. Pamela Isley, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Dr Tony Stark, and Dr. Stephen Strange all leave England behind for America’s Gotham City with their newly adopted son; Hemlock Potter-Black. It's in Gotham City that our story truly begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late-Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends Gossip while Hemlock shops with his Mama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 4. Late-Nights</b>
</h1><p>Friends Gossip while Hemlock shops with his Mama.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date;</strong> June 16, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong>: Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Omega Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“I’m just saying I would leave.” Kon-El (formerly Superboy) points out to Damian while they all chat over a secured internet connection and work on their homework. “You have a family. They're assassins, sure, but they love you. Sure your Dad’s Batman, or whatever, but you don't need him, okay?” Kon says sincerely.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’ve been saying this whole fuckin time!” Gizmo rages while scratching out some complicated algebraic equation from memory. “These hero guys, they're all nuts.” Gizmo scoffs with disgust. “They all think they're sooo perfect! Then what? The second something messes with their perfect shiny image and their perfect little worlds they toss it away like yesterday’s trash. People love ‘em but nobody really asks themselves; <em> Why </em>.”</p><p>“Right, but I’m saying this as someone who's been where Damian is right now,” Kon explains with a sigh and an eye roll. “I’ve gone through this whole thing, just reversed. One of your parents is a villain and the other is this big-shot hero. It's not easy, but you want to at least try and make it work. Still, it's like Damain’s brother Red Hood told me. If someone ignores you or builds up this idealist version of who you actually are, you don't need ‘em. You can pack up and leave, Damian. It’s really hard to do, but you can just leave. Batman or not, your father has not even filled out the necessary custody paperwork. He can't make you stay, not legally anyway.”</p><p>“Exactly, if Kon can find the strength to leave Superman for Lex Luthor, you can leave this bat-guy behind,” Jinx explains, as she writes her next English assignment out and paints her nails black and hot pink. “He's your father, sure, but you had a really good family already. Batman had no right to just take from your Mother like that. That was an actual kidnapping. You were kidnaped by Batman, Damian.” Jinx explains seriously.</p><p>“I understand what needs to be done,” Damian explains with a sigh as he finishes his history report and signs his name at the top. “Still, this is Batman we are speaking about. My Father may not perform his detective feats himself, as everyone had once believed, but he still has power through his many friends, connections, and allies. I am in Batman’s actual home base and living with him and his family. This is Batman as a civilian. I must remain here and act as the hero Robin until an opportunity arises where I can properly escape.”</p><p>“I mean, we get that.” Kon groans in dismay. “Look, we… we all kinda get this is basically a completely fucked up hostage type of situation. We all understand that. Some of us to more of an extent than others but… look, we're your friends and we want to help you.” Kon says aghast from over the secured internet connection.  </p><p>“We’d need some serious firepower at this point.” Gizmo groans in dismay. “Damain’s in so deep…. What we need is a damn time machine so we can bitch slap Damian's past self. We could even show him a video of that fucking stupid mistake that got us to this point before he even makes it!” Gizmo rages before sighing in dismay. “Sadly we don't have that kind of technology just laying around or even on hand.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; (Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black)<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong> Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Hemlock Regulus Lokison, Harry Quinn, Ace Spades)</p><p>Hemlock and his Mama Harley are technically shopping in New York with his Papa Strange right now. Thanks to time travel, they're also in Tennessee stealing supplies. They should be safe for a few more days. His Mum is distracting the Bat-family and Gotham with plants and overgrown chaos. Meanwhile his Papa Stark and Papa Strange are keeping the Bats equally stressed and busy on the civilian front. New competition with better products and cheaper prices will do that to any self-respecting tech company, Wayne Enterprises included. It's only natural advancements and progress.</p><p>It’s even Bruce Wayne’s fault for not making any progress in his company in years. The bats actually think their enemies haven't narrowed in on their identities. They let them. It makes it easier to trick opponents when you're already three steps ahead. These days, most prison systems are just a place for the villains to hang out and play. Well… that is when the heroes aren't around to get suspicious. A simple memory wipe and some knockout gas takes care of the guards and any close calls. At this point visiting Arkham or even Blackgate is a free if weird vacation for most Gotham villains. They even have people on the inside. It's not fun, but hey, it's a free holiday.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 16, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: America, South-Eastern America, Tennessee, Shelby County, Memphis City, Hill Rd, Smokey Gun Depot<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Oh!” Mama Harley gasps in excitement. “What about this one?” she asks, taking something from the shaky and duct-taped sales clerk. “You would look <em>so </em>cute in this!” she says holding it up with a big megawatt smile. </p><p>*<b><em>Ugh</em></b>* Hemlock groans in dismay growing just from looking at the neon yellow skinny jeans “No Way! They’re too colorful, and again those are way too tight. I want to <em>actually move </em>in my clothes, Mama. I’m supposed to be running around with you guys now! <em> How </em>can I run from Batman <em>in that</em>? I won't even escape a beat cop!”</p><p>“Fine.” Mama Harley says sadly. “It’s cute though!” she defends while shooing away the henchmen in charge of pushing around and guarding the clerk.</p><p>“They're very cute.” Hemlock agrees. “They would look good on anyone. It's just not my style. I’m more… what did Papa call it…. punk-gothic!” Hemlock explains animatedly while cocking his gun at another new hostage after he's in the store and killing the guy when he tries to run for it. “We need to find that! Something darker and looser.” Hemlock continues to explain once their hostage is dead and their people settle back down. “Something I can actually move around in but-- Oh! Oh! What about that one?! Right there!” </p><p>“Where?!” Mama Harley asks looking around excitedly.</p><p>“Black leather biker jeans … and they’re kevlar!!” Hemlock yells in excitement “Mama Harls, they're black bulletproof jeans.” Hemlock gasps amazed. “Oh, and bulletproof tights! Mama, they make bulletproof jeans and tights?! Why don’t we get this stuff back home?!”</p><p>“They actually make that?!” Mama Harley asks in an edited squeal while spinning around to follow Hemlock as they both run toward the jeans in question. “Look! The tights, stocking, AND the leggings ALL come in kevlar!!” Mama Harley shouts, excited.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 16, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong>: Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Omega Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Oh! Oh! I have an idea!” Jinx suddenly cheers a half an hour after everyone went back to working on their homework in near silence. “It will require some help but this just might actually work! Damian, does Batman still actually believe that you have no social life or you know, actual friends? Locally, in Gotham, at least?” Jinx asks excitedly. </p><p>“Father believes that I am too shy and formal to have many true friends or allies” Damian scoffs in shame and disgust. “My Father has yet to realize that it is my poor English that is hindering my social standing here in Gotham.” </p><p>“Okay, good. Here's what we’re going to do.” Jinx says, already typing away on her phone. “I’m going to arrange a meeting with my cousin, Ace Spades and-”</p><p>“Hold up! Who the fuck is that?!” Gizmo asks bewildered</p><p>“Yeah, since when do you have a cousin?” Kon asks</p><p>“You guys remember me mentioning how my Aunt Ivy used to be married to Loki,” Jinx asks </p><p>“Yeah...” Kon says slowly “But weren't they like...under a love spell the whole time, though? I distinctly remember everyone mentioning that. My Dad even made me take lessons on how to identify that stuff. He used Poison Ivy and Loki as examples of people who fell victim to the slow-acting version of love magic.”</p><p>“That was included in my training as well.” Damian agrees. “It was an expensive love potion that affected them. Amortentia. It’s very rare so it’s hard to identify. By the time it shows up in your system, you will likely already be under its full effects. I was under the impression that they had escaped the effects in under two years.”</p><p>“Well, they did, but not before they had a kid,” Jinx explains putting her phone back down with a deep frown. “He was kidnapped while they were still living in Scotland. They only just found him again. Apparently, my Aunt Ivy’s British sister took my cousin and kept him as some sort of Cinderella-type slave! He lived in a stairwell closet and everything!”</p><p>“That is fucked up,” Gizmo says after everyone has had time to process that level of insanity.</p><p>“Is he… is he okay?” Kon asks aghast. “Now, I mean. Is he okay now?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Ace is fine.” Jinx quickly agrees “He's as powerful as me and as smart as Gizmo. Totally cool too if a bit on the crazy side. But hey, who wouldn't be after all of that? Anyway, Ace has some really shiny time-travel Tecno-magic devices that he found just lying around in some antique shop in London! He actually plans to use them to attend more than just one school! So you know he's probably got a lot of those things. I think, if we ask, he might even share a few with us. What do you guys think?” Jinx asks, excited about her idea.</p><p>“I think it’s amazing! Time travel techno-magic?! This is exactly what I was saying we needed but even better!” Gizmo shouts, practically pressing his face to the webcam before leaning back in his chair again. “He has time travel techno-magic and he's using it to go to school?! This kid practically screams genius-level villain! Do you think there are any weird rules or cool tricks involved? All time-travel has rules and tricks. There's gotta be a handbook. We gotta figure out how to recreate this stuff! Jinx do you know how to make it?!” Gizmo asks once he's called down enough to actually think properly. </p><p>“There's some rules and cool tricks involved,” Jinx agrees “but I can't recreate it. Not many people actually could. Like I’ve told you a thousand times Gizmo. Magic is basically just like science.” Jinx explains with an exasperated and annoyed sigh. “Plus, this is real time-magic we’re talking about here. This is basically a magic version of nuclear physics. I’m learning more chemistry, biochemistry, nursing, and weapons-tech-type stuff. I have some other cool magic skills but I’m not uh- I’m only 15! I’m a powerful magical genius but I’m not trained in this, okay?! Not many people are. It’s all government secrets. You can't do much with your knowledge without some serious government security. We’re talking actual memory wipes and having your powers bound! Nothing is worth that.” Jinx says with a terrified shiver.</p><p>“Sooo… they basically made a cool branch of magic a waste of time and effort.” Kon scoffs.</p><p>“Yeah. I don't get it either,” Jinx groans annoyed.</p><p>“Now that we are taking this idea seriously, what sort of rules and tricks are we talking about here?” Damian asks</p><p>“I know you can't run into yourself or you will risk creating a time-paradox. You’ll also need someone with magic to activate it. Damian has magic, so he's fine. Electricity won't work at all on it. Actually, from what Ace told me, electricity may actually short-circuit the device. They run on pure magic. Ace said they're state of the art, from the 15th century, and look like expensive necklaces.”</p><p>“Well….that sucks,” Gizmo says slowly. “The electricity thing, not everything else. This whole time travel necklace thing honestly sounds cool. It’s not for me though.”</p><p>“Well… as much as I hate this… I agree that we should ask him about his time travel device. It’s for a worthy cause.” Kon says slowly. “We should also invite him to join our chat group. This guy may seem fine now but you don't come out of any trauma unscathed. I know your cousin has a family now, Jinx. Still, he needs friends who can understand the more villainous side of things. He needs villain friends.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 16, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: America, South-Eastern America, Tennessee, Shelby County, Memphis City, Hill Rd, Smokey Gun Depot<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Okay now we just need to find some kevlar shirts and you can start trying these things on. Oh! Here we go!” she cheers as they follow the sign before freezing. “Ugh, why?!” Mama demands with a horrified wince. “I mean... Really, why?”</p><p>“Yeah. I agree.” Hemlock says with a disgusted wince. “Cowboy chick is not my thing.”</p><p>“It's okay kiddo! I’ll teach you to re-sew the bulletproof fabric home.” Mama assures him with a pat on his head. “Okay, people break's over!” she calls out to their people who were shopping. “Start packing everything all up again! My guys are packing, Ivy’s people are on guard duty. You can keep what you got, but I want everything in this store and whatever's in their backrooms in our trunks!” Mama Harley orders their goons. “We got a big haul this time! Let's act like it!”</p><p>“Oh, okay. If we can actually redesign it, this stuff is awesome,” Hemlock says, while happily smiling and dramatically swooning. “These are black leather and kevlar reinforced clothes, Mama Harls.” Hemlock says, with a happy sigh “Just think about what we can do with this stuff! I’m in love, just thinking about it all.” Hemlock says. He's already dreaming of all the charms and wards they can weave into their new bulletproof kevlar clothes.</p><p>“Oh, I know. Me too!” Mama Harley squeals happily. “AHha! Look! They come in colors and even in glitter too!” Mama Harley declares with a wide grin “Hey, you don't like glitter and stuff…. do you like black and red?”</p><p>“Black and red…. it’s like with the gold and those diamond shapes. It’s really more of your thing, Mama.” Hemlock says as he ducks inside a stall and starts changing. His old outfit is dirty with blood splatters and guts. They don't want to look suspicious when they arrive back home. “I don't really know what my thing is though. Not just yet anyway.” Hemlock explains “I could always mix it up and keep things chaotic by changing my thing every now and then. Like you do!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Mama Harley agrees. “We still need some more color options. For the long-term wardrobes and your weapons stuff, you know?” Mama Harley explains. “Your wardrobe is really dark. I get that’s kinda your thing. Bu~ut, you still need that splash of chaotic color. To keep people on their toes and surprise everyone when it changes! What about…. Black and pink?!” Mama Harley asks. “No, no. That's me too….Can't do that.”</p><p>“Well, I also really like purple and blue,” Hemlock says as he pulls on his new pants and zips them up. “Green and silver too. Those all go well together. They're not really villain colors when you put ‘em together like that though.”</p><p>“No, they’re really not, are they.” Mama Harley agrees, equally sad before shouting “Hey were the villains around here!! Why’re we following those stupid hero’s costume rules?!”</p><p>“I don't know! I’m still new to this job. You tell me.” Hemlock demands as switches his shirt and checks his appearance in the mirror. “I don't know, Mama. It still needs something.” Hemlock says sadly only to feel his proximity ward on their last hostage go off. “Hey!” he yells while spinning around and aiming his new gun at the escaping sales clerk. “How dare you try and ditch us?! We’re customers and we’re fucking shopping here! You're not leaving this store until you give us some god damn customer service!”</p><p>“Hey, fuck you kid!” the clerk spits “I am done playin’ around, okay?! I ain't even scared of some punk-ass teenager with a fucking plastic toy kiddie gun!”</p><p>“Toy gun?!” Hemlock demands, enraged before shooting her neck and then shattering her knee cap with another bullet. He watches annoyed as his new shirt gets covered in fresh blood and their hostage shrill screams. “Can a toy do that, bitch?! What kinda bullshit customer training do they give people around here?!” he demands while gesturing for his Mum's goons to hand him some new clothes and wet wipes from their truck. </p><p>“You ain't scared of my kid?! What about me?!” Mama Harley demands as the clerk tries to crawl away while bleeding out and sobbing. “That's what I thought. Oh, and new guy! Yeah, <em> you</em>! Try to ensure all the hostages are actually tied up nice and proper next time!” Mama Harley orders as Tiny drags over a new chair, and some rope. “Naw, that's fine. You know what? This bitch insulted my kid. She ain't gonna make it out anyway.” Mama says before shooting the girl dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Party Status; Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The introduction of Ace of Spades and Spider-venom to the world of heroes and villains doesn't go exactly as planned…. Thankfully Ace is here to save his day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 5. Party Status; Missing</b>
</h1><p>The introduction of Ace of Spades and Spider-venom to the world of heroes and villains doesn't go exactly as planned…. Thankfully Ace is here to save his day.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 19, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Diamond District, Miller Harbor, Dimond Street, The Iceberg Experience (Aquarium &amp; Fine Dining)<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong> Harry James Potter, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Are you boys enjoying your seafood dinner and welcome party?” Mum asks as their tuxedo-dressed waiter replaces his parent's fancy neon cocktails and replaces Hemlock and Peter's butterbeer mugs without a question or prompt.  </p><p>“It’s… uh. It's an aMAZing restaurant,” Hemlock (as Ace Spades) assures while looking around the fancy seafood restaurant through his new steam-punk goggles. The X-ray vision and heat sensors don't pick up anything weird and there apparently aren't any hidden magical surprises either….</p><p>“It’s nice… I mean…. it's honestly rEALLy very nice. VEry faNCY." Hemlock's new brother, Peter Parker (as Spider-Venom) agrees, nodding along but clearly equally hesitant. "We've never seen anything like it. It's cool, but you know… It's, uh… it's just kinda…." Peter cuts off before quickly mouthing <em> 'help me' </em> at Hemlock. </p><p>"It's really cool." Hemlock quickly agrees, picking up where Peter left off. "It's just…. It's a lot and it's not really what we had expected from this party. I guess we're confused?" Hemlock says while pulling off his goggles to reveal one red eye and one green eye. He tucks his goggles into his black waistcoat’s breast pocket before adjusting his purple tie.</p><p>They're all inside a massive two-story indoor dome aquarium. You would think they were at the bottom of the sea. Well, you would if it were not for; the dinner tables with very fancy tablecloths, the live soft jazzy rock music, the seafood, or all the chandeliers and candles. The ambiance is honestly extravagant. They have shark-infested waters plus a large coral reef completely surrounding them. There's even someone feeding live people to the pretty sand sharks. It's frankly an amazing place. It's just really dull for a supposed party. It's also not at all their usual party style. Peter and Hemlock are now confused and worried.</p><p>“It’s just… don't get us wrong, we love all of you for doing this… To be honest it’s just kinda dull and not your usual style. We’re not upset, okay? We’re just confused right now." Peter explains, still hesitant and fidgeting in his black and red tailored tuxedo.</p><p>"When you said you guys threw us a surprise party we were kinda expecting…" Hemlock says trailing off as he tries to think of anything that would summarize the actual chaos they had originally expected. "Well, something WAY more chaotic. This is okay too though. It’s really nice. I’m just not… we're not used to this rich lifestyle just yet." Hemlock says while brushing aside a stray lock of neon blue hair. When in costume, his hair is split dyed like his Mama’s. Right now, Harley Quinn’s hair has one side; neon pink, and the other side; neon blue. Currently, Ace of Spades’ hair has one side; neon green, while the other side is; neon blue.</p><p>"Ahhh. It's fine. Seriously, kids." Mama Harley sighs, sighing dejectedly. "You're allowed to hate stuff. Your Uncle Penguin and Uncle Riddler all had their people set this place up. We were all too busy distracting you two and keeping the Bats busy. Clearly whoever was in charge of planning needs their ego knocked down a few pegs. You can obviously tell that they went WAY off-script. I mean, JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE! They seriously disobeyed their task. This isn't a BIG and FaNTaSTiC welcome PARTY!! It's a fancy snooze fest!" </p><p>"Precisely." Dad agrees as he picks at his calamari. "This is the dullest so-called party that I've attended willingly,'' Dad complains with a low and deep growl. "Even Thor has a much better taste in parties than this. This is more of a nice family dinner than a party."</p><p>"Whoever got their orders mixed up will be dealt with." Papa Strange assures them. "I'm actually worried about why so few people their age turned up."</p><p>"This is kinda an older crowd for our kids." Papa Tony agrees with a deep frown "They're both in their late teens. All these guests are our age, at least! Some of these people are fucking centuries older than us. But, as Harley literally just said. That's not our fault. There were supposed to be tons of teenagers your age here."</p><p>“Than were the fuck are they?!” Hemlock demands as he stabs at his house salad. </p><p>"I guess some of ‘em couldn't be bothered to show up.” Mama Harley growls angrily as she snaps a crab leg in half with her bare hands.</p><p>"Rude." Peter huffs annoyed. "They could have at least let us know so we could cancel! This is a ridiculous mess!"</p><p>"I know right?!" Hemlock agrees equally angry. "Who gets invited to a party then just forgets to show up, or doesn't at least send a text to say they can't make it?!"</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 19, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo<br/>
<strong>POV</strong>: Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<br/>
(<strong>AKA</strong>: Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)<br/>
<strong>Gender</strong>: Omega Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>"Tell your cousin that I thank him for the gift. Oh! I nearly forgot. How was the party? I'm so stressed about this time-traveling idea working, I nearly forgot to ask." Damian (as Robin) explains as they sit in the back of the taxi. The cab driver has the tab running but he’s politely waiting outside.</p><p>"What Party?" Jinx asks, confused.</p><p>"Your cousin's welcoming party. It was today. Did… Did you not go?" Damian asks, already feeling a sense of dread fill him. </p><p>"Holy shit! That was today?!" Gizmo shrieks.</p><p>“We are<em> so dead </em>.” Kon groans. “We were supposed to pick everyone up!”</p><p>"Call Ace and truly explain." Damian orders as their time frame unobserved by the security cameras starts to come to an end. "I received the message last night. Mother explained why I could not come; however, she brought my gift for me.” Damian explains as his proximity alarms start activating off all at once. “I must leave. The Bats are returning and they've narrowed in on my location. Remember we are supposed to be enemies. They will assume I am in danger.” Damian explains before he puts his mask back on under his glasses, takes off his coat, and gets out of the cab. “You are on your own,” he explains, using a new voice modifier. “This is an unfortunate situation but it does not involve me. You got yourself into this mess, you can fix it.” Damian (as Robin) orders as people start filming the scene.</p><p>“Wait! Don't leave us!” Jinx demands, acting her part while rushing out of the cab after him. “You're- You're a hero right?! Well, we’re all gonna die! Okay?! This is my Aunt Poison Ivy and Uncle Loki’s kid we're talkin’ about, here!” Jinx screams as the bystanders *Gasp* in surprised shock and more phones rush to record their (admittedly dramatic) scene. “We accidentally missed his party! This was Ace’s big welcome party to the crime scene! You're a hero. Help us!” Jinx demands of Robin grabbing desperately at his kevlar shirt as Gotham’s public bystanders exchange wide-eyed glances as well as confused and worried whispers. “What do we do?!” she yells as Damian frees his Robin uniform from his best friend’s tight grasp.</p><p>“This is fully your fault.” Damian (as Robin) explains as his siblings start arriving. “You were the ones to forget this party. I am not involved in this mess.” Damian says with a shrug while adjusting his shirt. “However if I were you I would watch my back. Also, at least apologize and make sure to give this “Ace” extra gifts the next time you see him." </p><p>“How?! How the fuck do we do that?!” Gizmo asks, peeking his head out of the taxi. “We’ll all have Loki, Poison Ivy, AND Harley Quinn gunning for us! Were dead any second now!” Gizmo yells before Kon’s gloved hands pull Gizmo back inside the taxi. Thankfully Gizmo is in his costume and Kon made sure to keep his face and body fully obscured. </p><p>“That’s not our problem.” Richerd Grayson (as Nightwing) explains as all the bat siblings swoop down from the buildings. “You missed a friend’s birthday party. You’ll live… probably. Now, if you'll excuse us we have actual jobs to do around here.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; (Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black)<br/>
(<strong>AKA:</strong> Harry James Potter, Master of Death, Ace Spades)</p><p>Hemlock is bored stiff and at home all alone. After their terrible party with an amazing dinner last night, his parents left for their regular date night. Dad, Papa Tony, and Papa Strange are in Stark Tower, having ‘a quiet night in.' They don't need to use codes, he’s 15, not 12! Mum and Mama Harley are ‘out on the town’. Just turning on the TV’s news station proves they're both clearly robbing banks and taunting that weirdo batman. Still, his parents are all out on dates. Even Peter’s out on a date with the cool Alpha mercenary Deadpool! Hemlock’s sadly still single but he's decided to salvage this horrible week before it even has the chance to get worse. </p><p>Mama Harley heavily suggested they avoid the Amusement Mile theme park until maybe next weekend. They each have annual pass tickets but now they can't go. Some huge gas tanks and Toxic-acid leaked out during her last big fight with The Joker. Mum practically begged that Hemlock and Peter both stay far away from Gotham’s cool parks and more interesting conservatories. She still has to properly introduce all of her plant babies to Hemlock and Peter's pheromones. They’re very territorial. Mama Harley and Papa Tony did mention a new Gotham City Zoo… Mama Harley even got her new pets from that place. Papa Tony even said the new Zoo even has an Aquarium inside….. Now to find this place. </p>
<hr/><p><span><strong>Date;</strong> June 21, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo<br/>
</span><span></span><strong>POV:</strong> Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<br/>
<span>(<strong>AKA:</strong> Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)<br/>
</span><span></span><strong>Gender:</strong> Omega Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“The zoo,” Damian says flatly, while still following his siblings as they all rush out of their family’s vehicles. Damian is still grateful he chose Jayson Todd’s old truck. Richard Grayson seems to be falling into a horrific Hip-hop phase. Grayson is highly admirable but his music choices are always horrific and appalling. Damian has done his research and even Eminem or another white rapper would be preferable to whoever‘s CD’s Grayson now listens to. “This Zoo is new, correct?” Damian asks as they all rush through the parking lot toward the large gold and green gates. </p><p>“Yeah! It's just been completely rebuilt from scratch! There's even an aquarium now!” Tim says, unusually excited, as they enter the crowds and pay the entrance fee.</p><p>“We left our jobs three hours early just so we could wake up early on a Saturday and visit Gotham’s new Zoo and Aquarium?” Damian repeats exasperated, just to make sure he's understanding correctly. </p><p>“Yeah, little man. Everybody's gotta take a break sometime!” Jayson laughs “Com’on Lil' bro, this will be fucken’ amazin’!” Jayson shouts excited. </p><p>“Now remember, if anyone gets separated from the pack; Option one is your phone. Just call anyone we know, but Jayson and myself are preferable. If you lose your phone just wait by a gate for a few hours and we will try to find you, okay?” Grayson reminds everyone.</p><p>“We get it, boy scout.” Barbara Gordon (batgirl’s civilian ID) scoffs.</p><p>“Hey! Leave my man alone! He's just worried about all his little ducklings.” Wally teases.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meet Creepy-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hemlock &amp; Damian finally meet!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 6. Meet Creepy-Cute</b>
</h1>
<hr/><p>
  <span><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; (Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black)<br/>
</span>
  <span>(<strong>AKA:</strong> Harry James Potter, Master of Death, Ace Spades)</span>
</p><p>Hemlock sighs in massive relief and grins in ecstatic happiness when he finally arrives at the elusive Gotham City Zoo and Aquarium. He's been driving his motorbike around this wild city since 7:00 this morning. Hemlock actually had a cop try to ‘subtly’ tail him in the beginning. He ditched the guy after a fun high-speed chase. Thankfully all his clothes and motorbikes are charmed to switch-out, shapeshift, and even turn invisible with a touch of his magic. His villain ID; Ace Spades, doesn't actually exist outside underground gossip. So, GCPD cop’s are now searching for; A blue-haired teenage boy, average height, in a purple tracksuit, driving a light-up purple motorcycle, motorcycle is possibly even without any tags, John Doe remains unknown. </p><p>They won't find the guy. Well…. not anytime soon. This will be Hemlock's second trip to a Zoo and it’s his first trip to an Aquarium. It can't be ruined by the Dursleys. Hemlock sure as hell won't let his day get ruined by some psycho cop with a weird grudge against dyed hair and motorbikes! So the crazy cop had an unfortunate accident. He crashed his cop-car into some gas tanks around the Gotham City docks while chasing an invisible teenager around Gotham City. No one else saw Hemlock so the cop has been labeled as insane or on drugs. Crazy-Cop was charged with reckless driving and driving under the influence at the scene of the crash. Plus he's in surgery and he's even gonna be sued for extensive property damage! Ha! Hemlock’s free to enjoy his great day at the Gotham City Zoo and Aquarium now!</p><p>Hemlock practically skips up to the first cage he sees in all his effort not to run. He coos at and photographs the cute little wolf puppies eating their raw steak breakfast. This is why Hemlock doesn't immediately notice the runaway hot dog cart speeding downhill. With only seconds to spare Hemlock has few choices if he wants to escape another bizarre traffic accident. Being knocked into a coma by a rogue passenger tram that went off the railway’s strict tracks was bizarre enough. No thanks, rogue hot-dog cart! Hemlock quickly jumps up onto a trash bin and starts climbing the wolf’s cage. He clings on and watches in confusion and shock as the food carts stop to talk! Apparently, the zoo’s food carts have come to life! Now, they're leading a food cart revolution! </p><p>Thankfully that’s not his problem. Plus Hemlock has escaped another near death. This time by a weird food cart revolution. Win, win. Once the army of food carts has left, he climbs back down from the wolf cage. On his way down Hemlock spots another boy who shared his smart idea of escaping to higher ground. He's really cute, and Hemlock does his best not to openly stare. Unfortunately, the cute boy’s new army boots got stuck in between the chain-link fence. He escapes! Only to immediately slip, lose his grip, and fall. Hemlock stumbles and catches the cute boy, only to then slip on a puddle of blood. They spin as Hemlock tries to steady them both on the unusually slippery blooded pavement. When they finally come to a stop Hemlock has the REALLY cute boy in a VERY romantic tango-esque dip.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><strong>POV</strong>: Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<br/>
</span>
  <span>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)</span>
</p><p>It took three hours, but Damian is now very certain that no one has received his texts or his calls for aid. Somehow Damian has lost sight of all six of his siblings as well as each of their romantic partners. They have also clearly not noticed that Damian is no longer traveling along with them. He will kill them all, very slowly. It has been three hours of waiting at a table by the American wildlife section. It was the closest gate, they also have baby wolf cubs. Damian is bored to tears and honestly tired of watching the, admittedly cute, wolf families by now.</p><p>He only just gave in to the inevitable, he updated his mother on the situation. Then the loud screaming started. A sudden blood-splattered, food cart racing downhill forced Damian into action. He’s halfway up a chain-link fence when his worthless fashion boots both get stuck! A mere two feet below his position, the zoo’s food carts seem to have come alive! Regardless of how this is happening, there are food carts causing massive death and lots of destruction. Damian’s stuck on the side of a zoo cage watching murder and chaos unfold mere feet below him. He’s defenseless and open to any attack. There's no choice but to wait for this bizarre situation to unfold. </p><p>Once the food carts have left the zoo all the survivors start climbing down, or crawling out, of their makeshift hiding spots. The zoo’s staff are quick to move the dead bodies out of the walking paths and away from all animals; in and out of their cages. Everyone then basically just goes back to enjoying the actual zoo exhibits and working, as normal. The fresh blood is still being mopped up, and the dead bodies are still being moved. Otherwise, there’s no sign anything happened at all. The wonders of living in Gotham! You either learn how to survive fast or you die. Damian is quite fond of this city. Raised to be an assassin by trade, Gotham is an amazing place for him to now live. </p><p>Many causes of death are simply blamed on this city's unique natural selection. Still, Damian is stuck. He finally stops struggling with the fence and just slips off the stupid fashion boots. He's just finished changing them out for his favorite pair of military boots when his grip on the fence slips just a bit too far. The next thing Damian is aware of he’s suddenly falling and just as suddenly he’s stopped caught in someone's arms. Then they're falling AND spinning amidst the sweetest iron-esque smell of freshly spilled blood. When they finally stop, Damian is being held in the <em>very powerful </em>arms of <em>an extremely attractive Alpha </em>teenage boy in a <em> very romantic </em>tango-esque dip. Damian gasps in surprise and breaths in the surprising scent of his soulmate. Damian is instantly in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Underground City (Pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hemlock stumbled (literally) into his soulmate, Damian. Meanwhile, Damian fell, (literally) into his soulmate’s (Hemlock’s) arms. </p><p>Only… Hemlock hasn't realized who Damian is just yet. All the same, Hemlock quickly decides Damian's smart and very cute but totally naive to the real world. He's clearly in need of a much better protector, so Hemlock happily volunteers. Meanwhile, Damian’s happily charmed and completely endeared by all these impressive feats his soulmate is accomplishing. Still, he's pissed off at his Alpha’s obliviousness to their connection!</p><p>During this chaotic war of wills, Damian and Hemlock (somehow) legally acquire possession of an entire city secretly hidden underneath Gotham. As far as either boy cares this is now their secret lair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 7. The Underground City (Pt.1)</b>
</h1>
<hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011 -- <strong>Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo<br/>
</span>
  <span><strong>POV</strong>: Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>
</span>
  <span>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/>
</span>
  <span><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this is awkward. Hey, I'm Hemlock Potter.” Hemlock introduces himself as he picks the cute Omega up bridal style and sits him back on his feet now that they're both away from the slippery blood puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hemlock Potter?! It is an honor. I mean, um, Hello Hemlock. It is very nice to meet you, I’m um…. I am Damian." the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy says with </span>
  <em>
    <span>an adorably deep blush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his</span>
  <em>
    <span> tanned</span>
  </em>
  <span> skin. The poor dude is clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span> about having gotten his foot stuck in a fence and then falling from the said fence. “Thank you… for uh, for catching me. I am very grateful you stopped my fall when you did. That would have been an embarrassing way to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, right?" Hemlock agrees with a nod. "But hey, look, this is Gotham. This kinda shit happens all the time and catching you was no problem, really." Hemlock assures while stepping back to give the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very cute blushing boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> some much-needed personal space. “Do we report this to someone or…  I mean, I’ve seen some weird shit since I moved here but that was… That was bloody weird, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even report… Why would you… What would this be called?” Damian asks with an odd tone to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don't know. A food cart revolution?” Hemlock suggests before becoming distracted by his bloodied clothes. “Fuck! I’m covered in blood! These clothes are brand new too! We just bought this bloody stuff! Now, look at it! Eugh! My Mum’s gonna bloody kill me! She’s spent a fucking fortune on this new wardrobe! Fuck what am I going to- Right. Coldwater. Where’re the bathrooms? I need to wash this shit out, quickly. Hey, Damian, do you know where the bathrooms are?” Hemlock asks the startled and wide-eyed boy even as he pulls out his new zoo map, absentmindedly grabs his hand, and rushes off to find a help desk.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><strong>POV</strong>: Narrator; Prince Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black AKA Harry Potter, Ace Spades</span>
</p><p>Thankfully the zoo’s guards only raised an eyebrow and checked the security footage after seeing two teenagers walking around and literally dripping with human blood. With his map confiscated by a <em> very rude </em>security guard, Hemlock used his nature-pheromone ability to ask for help. An entire flock of city pigeons answered his call. Hemlock and Damian were quite literally dragged away from the shocked security guards and dropped off in front of a homeless guy named Frederick somethin'. Freddie the Hobo was sympathetic to their situation, and really nice, but also kinda weird. Hemlock asked for directions to a washroom. Hobo Freddie led them to an abandoned emergency shelter 100 miles below Gotham river. This is not what they asked for! A new map would’ve been more helpful to their situation. Still, it's sad that such a cool emergency shelter was basically forgotten over time.</p><p>The so-called emergency shelter is basically an entire city under the actual Gotham City! You can even tell when new parts were added. It starts with a clearly Victorian-era Gotham City and ends with the late 70’s era Gotham City. Sadly the entrances to this secret city are accessed only with special ID codes. Most of those IDs are expired and belong to dead guys. Other than Hobo Freddie, no one else actually has the new security codes. Plus, other than Hobo Freddie, and his pals, no one even remembers this place exits! Still, the city is fully operational and even on its own power grid. The power runs off an odd blend of magic and electricity generated by the local layline and a secret underground water reservoir. </p><p>Hobo Freddie is the great-grandson of the last big shot to know about the city. Freddie was keeping his friends off the streets down here but one by one they died or found a way back into society. Freddie is leaving with the next train to Metropolis. Apparently, he's looking for an actual job with a paycheck these days. Hobo Freddie insisted on handing over the place and teaching them how to work the security codes. The place is totally up-to-date and fully operational. There's even a monorail train and elevator exits to the actual above-ground Gotham City! It's also blocked from the outside world by a thick layer of rock, sheet metal, and impressive cybersecurity. So you have tons of free modern world amenities, wifi and cable included, but no outsiders can ever trace you back here. </p><p>According to Freddie <em> “The underground of this city needs a new generation of guardians. Gotham’s underground needs people like you two. New faces who are willing to guard and protect her from those who would abuse the protection she freely offers us.”  </em></p><p>So, now Damian and Hemlock are the proud, but very confused, new owners of a cool underground secret city! It's basically a secret lair! Score! Damian was so impressed, he took pictures of the city to send his Mother and even his Grandfather. Hemlock’s honestly just relieved he won't have to drive his motorbike home looking like this. Still, Hemlock was a good sport. He did the whole tourist thing and took even selfies with Damian and Hobo Freddie. He even happily sent a few pictures to his family. “My new secret lair, you'll never guess where!” Papa Tony and Mama Harley are really excited about the mysterious lair! Hemlock kept up a steady stream of texts with his Papa Tony and Mama Harley as Hobo Freddie showed them around the secret city. The rest of his family are just bewildered at such a massive modern-day city being abandoned and so well hidden.</p><p>Hobo Freddie left to pack and leave for Metropolis city while they went back to 70’s era Underground City. 70’s Underground City is, thankfully, under North Gotham City and thus the Zoo! They’re now in a laundromat and undressed down to boxers in order to actually wash their clothes. Hemlock did have a backup leather jacket in his backpack but Damian was <em>so embarrassed </em>about showing his body that Hemlock decided to be a gentleman. He lent his new best mate his spiked leather jacket. Damian's now sitting on top of a washer, bundled up in Hemlock's spiked leather jacket. Hemlock hasn't known his new friend for long. He doesn't even know Damian’s <em>actual smell</em>, but right now this poor guy’s scent is all over the fucking place. They both need baths, badly. Hemlock can barely stand the smell.</p><p>Damian smells like a bloody chaotic cocktail. As the person to stand in the puddle of blood, Hemlock smells way worse. Mostly they smell like sweat, blood, fear, horror, and death. Still, there's an additional batch of scents. The 2nd batch is mainly; intense longing, extreme but bayed jealousy, and bizarrely enough lust. Hemlock is absentmindedly wrinkling his nose at that last batch. He's not sure if any of the scents in the room are even theirs! Hemlock’s in a new place and he still doesn't know Damian’s actual scent! Despite that, it's probably just all the foreign and strange blood. They both seriously need a long hot shower. They're still caked in human blood! It’s already dried on, and it's honestly really itchy.</p>
<hr/><p><span><strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011 --  <strong>Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, The Underground City<br/>
</span><span></span><strong>POV</strong>: Prince/Duke Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black<br/>
<span>(<strong>AKA</strong>: Harry James Potter, Master of Death, Ace Spades)<br/>
</span><span></span><strong>Gender</strong>: Alpha Male -- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Okay, so now our clothes just need to dry off,” Hemlock says relaxing after they put their now clean clothes in the weird underground city’s industrial laundromat’s dryers. “This place should have showers in that gym they got next door. So, who's first?” Hemlock asks, already smiling at the idea of a hot shower. </p><p>“What?!” Damian squeaks in distress rushing to cover his chest even tighter with Hemlock’s leather jacket. “I’m not… I’m not showering with you!” Damian insists, now thoroughly distressed and pissed off.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm Not showering WITH YOU either but look… we both fucking stink,” Hemlock says decisively. "Ugh, oh merlin." he groans as the scents grow stronger in the otherwise empty underground bomb shelter. “I think….” Hemlock says taking in a deep breath only to gag on the smell of jealous anger and pure lust. “Ugh. Yeah, no. That's so much worse. That puddle definitely had some weird blood in it." Hemlock groans, sighing in sad dismay at his own interest. He’s a one-man guy, damnit! He's not even met his Damian, his soulmate! This guy is cute, but he only just happens to share his soulmate’s first name, that's all!</p><p>"Okay, here's the plan." Hemlock starts explaining before he decides ‘fuck it’. He picks Damian up and carries him out of the laundromat. Hemlock puts Damian back down on his feet once they're back outside… Well back outside in their new secret underground city. </p><p>“What was that about?! You mentioned a plan and then you just carried me off!” Damian shouts, blushing so much his tan skin is nearly red under the Underground City’s artificial midday sun </p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry, it was getting stuffy and I’m trying not to breathe in too deeply.” Hemlock apologizes “Okay, so, here's the plan. When we get in there," Hemlock says pointing toward the underground gym. "You're going in whatever bathroom or whatever kinda showers we find. You even get to go in alone. Just… Just make sure to do your best to wash off with what's in there." Hemlock orders while leading the cute boy into the gym and then the gym’s locker room. </p><p>"I’ll guard you from any creeps. I actually have my black belt and a little boxing experience. You're my new best mate.”  Hemlock assures his very shocked best mate.” We’re even the proud new owners of a secret underground city together!” Hemlock happily declares, “So, despite you sharing my actual soulmate's name and all, I’m always gonna do my absolute best to protect you. We're best mates and co-owners of a secret lair now! So, I’m gonna do my absolute best to protect you, okay?" Hemlock assures his Damian who's now oddly blushing and looking away embarrassed.</p><p>“Tch. Fine, but no looking while I undress! And no watching me while I shower.” Damian growls before stalking into the, surprisingly nice, 70’s era gym bathroom. </p><p><em> ‘Cute and also smart but in an innocent kinda way. He needs much better protection.’ </em> Hemlock decides to himself. “Thankfully that boy has me now.’' Hemlock mummers, leaning against the bathroom door while lighting a cigarette. ”Anything could have happened to 'em down here. It's practically free real estate.” Hemlock murmurs while looking around. “Guys’ lucky I’m more interested in waiting for Mr. Right.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Underground City (Pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hemlock stumbled (literally) into his soulmate, Damian. Meanwhile, Damian fell, (literally) into his soulmate’s (Hemlock’s) arms. </p><p>Only… Hemlock hasn't realized who Damian is just yet. All the same, Hemlock quickly decides Damian's smart and very cute but totally naive to the real world. He's clearly in need of a much better protector, so Hemlock happily volunteers. Meanwhile, Damian’s happily charmed and completely endeared by all these impressive feats his soulmate is accomplishing. Still he's pissed off at his Alpha’s obliviousness to their connection!</p><p>During this chaotic war of wills Damian and Hemlock (somehow) legally acquire possession of an entire city secretly hidden underneath Gotham. As far as either boy cares this is now their secret lair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 8. The Underground City (Pt.2)</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b>Narrator; Prince Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul<b> AKA </b>Robin, Red-X</h4><p>Damian is now freshly showerd and dressed but still inside the stupid underground city hidden 100 miles bellow Gotham River. Damian is also annoyed, bewildered, and aroused as his soulmate, showers in plain sight. Well… Okay, he's showering behind a thin shower curtain. But it’s still very much within Damian’s line of sight! Damian has been placed in charge of guarding the doors. He is armed and taking his role very seriously. Still, it’s unlikely that anyone will ever actually find this weird city, much less enter the gym’s bathroom. Even so, the first person to try will face a very annoyed Damian and his new steel shower rod!</p><p>Hemlock, his Alpha and his Soulmate or wherever, seems to trust Damian to guard him. Still yet, his soulmate has failed to even recognize their connection! A potentially fatal mistake. Especially since Damian is extremely upset and now armed with a deadly steel weapon. It's a shower rod, but still! Damian was originally overjoyed at meeting his soulmate. They're incredibly lucky to have met so young! His Mother and his Grandfather have both always claimed an early soul-meeting is destined for a great relationship and a highly powerful soulmate connection. Then Damian realised Hemlock failed to actually recognise their connection as soulmates! </p><p>Damian was bewildered, until remembering he actually failed to even use any surname in their initial introduction. In addition to the runes and their soul animals, their shared soulmark very clearly reads; <b><em>Hemlock James Regulus Potter-Black</em></b><em>, eternally bound to; </em><b><em>Damian Bruce Ra’s Wayne-al Ghul</em></b>. Hemlock’s soulmark was placed on full display when he washed everything but his purple skull boxers. Damian is very aware that they're soulmates. Due to his own improper introduction his Alpha, Hemlock, is still very much unaware of this fact. Now a very hurt and an extremely jealous Damian is guarding his soulmate. Hemlock Potter-Black, or whatever else he decides to call himself, is Damian’s soulmate. They’re soulmates and so they belong to each other. Damian doesn't share and he certainly won't start by sharing his soulmate!</p><p>His Mother and Grandfather were naturally proud of Damian having met his soulmate. They were however dismayed that Damian forwent basic proper introductions. His mother even called to lecture him. Damian had to listen to her scold him while they waited on the zoo’s security to clear them of murder charges. His reluctance to explain his embarrassing social blunder to his soulmate is nearly as horrific as his mother's clear disappointment in him. It is an admittedly foolish reluctance. He is aware of the very real dangers associated with keeping one’s soulmate oblivious to their connection. Damian <em> will explain </em>this situation. He just… he still needs more time, okay?! </p><p>How is Damian to know if his Hemlock will even accept their bond?! Damian would die from embarrassment and go mad from rage and jealousy! So for now, Damian is enjoying getting to know his Hemlock while fuming over the affection his apparent soulmate so freely shares. Mother at least has become much more understanding now that she is aware that Damain was saved from a deadly fall. Grandfather was simply vastly confused over the security footage showing the bizarre event that introduced Damian and Hemlock. However his Grandfather was quite proud of them for discovering an entire hidden city. He actually offered to send enough money to purchase the whole underground city. </p><p>Thankfully such a suspicious transaction will not be necessary. Damian stood back in shock and quickly began filming Hemlock as he, somehow, haggled the price of an entire city down to the cost of a chocolate bar and an inter-city train fare. Grandfather is now openly pleased with Damian's soulmatch. Meanwhile, Damian’s Mother is now texting him photos jokingly asking his opinion on any wedding plans. Hemlock is apparently under the impression that a homeless man just gave them a city for free. Damian won't argue the subject as that is basically what has occurred. Still he hasn't the heart to inform his family that his soul is unaware they have just purchased an entire city for the price of: a mere 50 dollar bill, a bar of chocolate and a few coins in loose change.</p><p>If Hemlock wishes to believe they were just given a city, Damian won't argue the subject. After all, that is basically what has occurred. In Damian’s opinion, his soulmate is oddly oblivious but highly skilled, very admirable and quite handsome. It’s also Damain’s firm opinion that Gotham is over prepared for several unlikely catastrophes. Gotham city has a fully equipped <em> back up city </em> under their <em> actual city </em> , for Ra’s sake! It’s extremely impressive but what city is <em> this prepared </em> for an attack?! Who can simply forget that an entire city was built below their actual city?! Damian became lost at the Zoo and now he’s somehow helped to purchase an entire city with his soulmate! None of this would even be happening if Gotham weren't such a crazy and paranoid city! Still, he can't focus on that just yet. He still needs to find an acceptable way to explain this whole soulmate situation without embarrassing himself in the process.</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>--  Location: </b>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, The Underground City<br/><b>POV: </b>Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul <b>-- Legal Alias(s): </b>Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince,  Robin<br/><b>Gender: </b>Male<b> -- Age: </b>15<b> -- Species: </b>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</h4><p>“I met her in a club down in old So~ho. Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like Coca~Co~la. C. O. L. A. co~la.”  </p><p>Damian sighs annoyed as Hemlock continues to sing along with the radio as it plays a 60’s band called; the Kinks. His soulmate has a very attractively deep baritone singing voice. It's hot, especially with the natural british accent, but Damian's beyond annoyed at this casual intimacy when Harry is still oblivious to who he is. </p><p>“She walked up to me and she asked me to dance. I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lo~la. L. O. L. A. Lo~la la-la-la-la Lola!” Hemlock sings along again before stopping to wash and scrub his hair.</p><p>"So… is this simply… a thing for you? Is this something you do? Do you… Is this what you do for fun or… Do you do this in your free time?" Damian finally asks from where he's leaning, with a steel shower rod, against the locked and barcaded bathroom doors. </p><p>"Huh?" Hemlock asks, clearly confused. </p><p>Damian looks at Hemlock's silhouette. He is visibly under the warm cascading water of a powerful showerhead. From watching his soulmate wash their laundry Damian knows that Hemlock is a well toned, very muscular, and has a very attractive if oddly pale body. Hemlock is now washing dried blood off that same body. Damian has already showered. If Hemlock was fully aware of the situation, Damian could at least be doing more than looking at a muscular silhouette. </p><p>“Do you do this for fun?” Damian repeats angry and jealous at the very thought “Is this what you do in your free time? You do this for fun or whatever?" Damian asks, trying to simply sound curious and worried but very likely failing.</p><p>“What are you on about?” Hemlock asks as he starts to scrub his lower body.</p><p>Damian sighs, deciding to swallow what's left of his expectations and pride. "This is a thing for you, corect? You save someone’s life and then you simply… You find an odd reason, to just casually undress….With them I mean.” Damian lets out a small sob at the idea of his soulmate with another person before quickly covering it with a deep and wet laugh. </p><p>“What?!” Hemlock demands quickly turning off the water. “Repeat that for me would you?”</p><p>“Look… we both know how this appears. We are alone in… We are alone in what I can only assume was once a nuclear bomb shelter! So, now… now that we’re alone together… now what? What do you plan to do now? Are you planning… Do you intend to kill me or… Or do you simply intend to have your way... to take   me by force?" Damian asks with a terrified and an aroused shiver at both ideas.</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Hemlock demands, peering out of the, very thin, yellow curtains clearly shocked and insulted. "Look I don't know what kinda impression I’ve given you so far, but I’ll NEVER cheat on my soulmate! Not willingly anyway. I ain't met MY Damian, but I’m not gonna sleep with you just cuz you happen to share my soulmate’s first name. You got that?!”</p><p>“Yes.” Damian sighs relieved with an odd mix of dismay and rising hope casually watching Hemlock’s face as he growls and slips his head back into the shower. “I’m sorry, I… I assumed much.”</p><p>“Good.” Hemlock growls, before muttering. “Cute or not, guy should be sorry. Making accusations like that can get people killed. I’ll never hurt my mate. Not like that. Never.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Propose A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys finally get on the same page. Then Hemlock proposes a date….</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 9. To Propose A Date</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black</span><b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Harry Quinn, Ace Spades</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“Hey, Damian!” Hemlock yells following after his new best mate and secret lair bestie as they exit the underground city and come out inside a zoo gift shop. “Wanna hang out, you know now that we’re not covered in blood anymore? We can even exchange numbers! Oh! I actually have one of those email things now too! We could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look! Mummy look! Mum, please you gotta look! It’s actually Harry Potter! Mum, Harry Potter is here shopping with Damian Wayne! Can I get their autographs? Can I?” a little girl in pigtails yells from across the gift shop. The words cause Hemlock to freeze in his tracks and turn as white as a ghost. To his shock, Damian just sighs, drags them to hide behind a stuffed toy display shelf, and puts a finger to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Richerds! We do not lie, young lady!” a woman, presumably the girl’s mother, shouts “I am so very sorry everyone! I have no idea what came over her just now, but I assure you we’re leaving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Mo~om Harry Potter is in Gotham and visiting the zoo with Damian Wayne!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he is not! You should be ashamed of yourself, Sarah! We don't lie! We are going home right now! I can not believe my own daughter- I am not raising a liar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian? You're Damian Wayne?” Hemlock asks once the gift shop’s noise level has gone back to normal and they're both able to slip out through the sliding glass doors unseen. “Your name’s Damian? As in… As in Damian Wayne-Al Ghul?” Hemlock quickly asks for clarification. Damian’s embarrassed silence and his averted but watery brown eyes are all the answers Hemlock needs. “Oh my- This is fucking amazing!!!” Hemlock says with an ecstatic laugh “But I’m confused why didn't you…. You saw my soulmark right?” Hemlock giggles when Damian, his soulmate Damian, actually nods his cute adorable head. “Shit, I had no idea! You never said anything. Wait.” Hemlock pauses in thought scrunching his eyebrows confused “Why didn't you? I mean I’m happy, I’m fucking ecstatic here okay, don't get me wrong but… it's just… look you could have said something at any time! How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used your full name I…. I did not. I was embarrassed and I assumed… I assumed you had rejected me. Then… when I realized my mistake…. we were both…. The blood.” Damian says at last. “We had to wash off the blood and I was… I do not share. Yet you…. You clearly felt free to clean yourself off in front of me.” Damian says at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought…. This whole bloody time you thought I was just slowly rejecting you?” Hemlock asks, shocked and aghast. “Shit! No, never! I mean… Fuck! This is a fucking mess! Okay look, Damian if you give me the chance to prove myself to you, just one fucking chance, I’ll never leave you! Honest!” Harry insists before dramatically falling to one knee and offering up a blue raspberry ring pop sucker that he, thankfully, just swiped. “So, my soul, Damian Wayne-Al Ghul, will you make me the happiest I can be and go on a first date with me?”</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul </span><b>-- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince,  Robin</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“Your name’s Damian. As in Damian Wayne-Al Ghul?” Hemlock asks when Damian’s silence continues. Damian can't bring himself to even respond. He's terrified his soulmate will reject him now that he's aware of how cowardly and improper he has behaved. “Oh my- This is fucking amazing!!!” Hemlock shouts with an ecstatic laugh shocking Damian out of his spiraling mood. “But I’m confused why didn't you…. You saw my soulmark right?” Hemlock actually giggles when Damian just nods his head. The joyful and insane sound lifts Damian’s spirits and renews his rapidly dwindling hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I had no idea! You never said anything. Wait.” Hemlock pauses in thought cocking his head to the left and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, “Why didn't you? I mean I’m happy, I’m fucking ecstatic here okay, don't get me wrong but… it's just… look you could have said something at any time! How long have you known?” Damian’s soulmate asks clearly hurt and now under the impression he’s the one being rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used your full name I…. I did not. I was embarrassed and I assumed… I assumed you had rejected me.” Damian rushes to explain, “Then… when I realized my mistake…. we were both…. The blood.” Damian says before pausing to take a deep breath and wincing at his own poor and very rushed explanation. “We had to wash off the blood and I was… I do not share. Yet you…. You felt free to clean yourself off in front of me.” Damian says, stopping his rushed explanation.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought…. This whole bloody time you thought I was just slowly rejecting you?” Hemlock demands, shocked and aghast. “Shit! No, never! I mean… Fuck! This is a fucking mess! Okay look, Damian if you give me the chance to prove myself to you, just one fucking Hemlock, I’ll never leave you! Honest!” Harry insists before dramatically falling to one knee and offering up a blue candy ring as a unique makeshift proposal. “So, my soul, Damian Wayne-Al Ghul, will you make me the happiest I can be and go on a first date with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Damian cheers in overwhelming relief. “I mean yes of course I’ll go on a date with you. You will take me on an actual date. I want to be courted. Properly.” Damian demands already filled with excitement at the idea of actually getting to know his slightly oblivious but still absolutely brilliant and ridiculously hot british soulmate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bat Kids Panic!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Damian go on a Zoo &amp; Aquarium date right as a war starts. It’s a robot war so it shouldn’t involve them. Therefore, Harry and Damian spend their first date politely ignoring robot destruction while cooing over cute deadly animals</p><p>Meanwhile, The Bat Kids Panic!! A robot uprising started, animals are escaping their cages, and Damian is suddenly missing!! How long has their little bro been missing??? 4 Hours apparently!! How did no one notice?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 10. Bat Kids Panic!!</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black</span><b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Harry Quinn, Ace Spades</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“You will take me on an actual date. I want to be courted. Properly.” Damian demands with a low growl while happily smiling. Hemlock is already in love with Damian’s smile. It’s just this side of brilliantly insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Hemlock happily agrees, slipping the new ring pop on his partner’s finger. He sighs in happiness and hope at the sight. Hemlock's unbelievably thankful that such a massive crisis has been so swiftly averted. “Let see…. I think… Yes. We’ll tour to the Zoo first and end with the reptile exhibit and the Aquarium. I’ll even make sure we get a chance to pet a few of the cuties. I saw a few people petting the escaped wolf pack, so we shouldn't have too much trouble. Oh! If you want we can maybe even have lunch at my Uncle’s Aquarium cafe. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is… acceptable.” Damian says at last. “I apologize for my formality. I am not trying to be rude or even so proper. I am normally more… casual. As I said before, I am from Egypt.” Damian explains with an annoyed sigh. “I have lived in Gotham with my father for a month but… unfortunately my english is still not the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hemlock says shocked. “I’ll make sure that I remember that. I’m from england… I’m a british noble actually but I just moved here to Gotham city myself.” Hemlock explains as he takes Damian’s hand and leads him toward the nearest cool exhibit. It’s African Lion's and Congo Lions… the big cats are cool but normally too Gryffindor-ish for his tastes lately. Still the only other option nearby is the monkeys. They're screaming like annoying banshees and throwing shit at anyone who even comes close to their cage exhibit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are European nobility, why did your family move to America?” Damian asks, leaning into his side as they look at the lion's playing with a soccer ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… I was kidnaped in a home invasion. I was two. My parents weren't even soulmates, they were under a potion. The attack... It gave them bad amnesia and put them into comas. They were transferred to different American hospitals. I had no idea about any of this until last month.” Hemlock explains with a sigh and then a deep and insane laugh. “Growing up, I was told that my parents died in a car crash. About 4-years-ago, I got into a private school. Everyone there always claimed my parents died as these great heroes in some amazing last battle.” Hemlock laughs pissed off now that he’s actually talking about it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mean to pry bad memories.” Damian rushes to explain wide eyed and shocked but clearly sympathetic. “I’m a Prince through my grandfather. My family… We were nearly  assassinated last year. I ran with my mother to Gotham. Now I am living with my father… He has basically kidnaped me as he has no legal rights to my custody. He has refused to even send child support and now he has blackmailed my mother and taken me into his home. My new step-siblings are amazing but I have no idea how to function around my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Mine's a similarly bizarre situation.” Hemlock giggles. “I’m british nobility and some kind of royalty too. I grew up in a cupboard so I didn't even know I was rich or anything! My Dad… he's actually some sort of alien and godly Prince. It’s amazing and cool, don't get me wrong. It’s just… It’s just such a bizarre situation! I’m glad that my mom's a doctor. It's at least… It's at least something I am able to actually understand, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I understand perfectly.” Damian says with an equally relieved smile. “Come, I want to see if we can pet and feed those hyenas before they are placed back into their cages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love hyenas!” Hemlock says happily allowing himself to be dragged along.</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Jason Peter Todd </span><b>-- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Red Robin, Todd Jason Peters, Red Hood, </span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>23</span><b> -- Species:</b><span> Wizard, Mutant, Metahuman</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Jason yells almost dropping his water in his shock as a massive flock of fucking penguins all enter the exotic tropical bird exhibit. “No seriously people, what the actual fuck is going on?!” Jayson demands as the flock of 29 … no 35 damn penguins just start casually waddling through the tropical plants and out the glass doors into the large reptile exhibit. “They're fucking escaping!” Jayson yells jumping up from the zoo bench and searching for the suddenly suspiciously absent zoo keepers. “Where are those khaki nature nuts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Jayson! Language! Please watch your language!” Dickie scolds scandalized and now covering a grinning Timbo’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare language me, Dickie!” Jayson scolds his kid brother. “This place just went full blown Penguins of Madagascar! Where’re the zookeeper's! A whole flock of penguins is in the large reptile exhibit! They're not even supposed to be in the fucking zoo! Where are those khaki freaks when you need ‘em?” He asks desperately looking around for anyone who looks like an employee. “Fuck it! We’re saving those poor flightless birds ourselves! Timbo, Dami, Cas, and Steph, you four are with me! Dickie your group needs to find out why all those crocodile hunter wannabes have vanished! Well?! Com’on, people!! We have birds to save!!! Let's go! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Richard Grayson </span><b>-- Legal Alias(s):</b><span> Robin, Nightwing </span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>22</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Mutant, Metahuman</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>"Judging by the photos and phone calls I'd say we lost him around the american wildlife section…." Wally (kid flash) says aghast before taking a large bite out of a granola bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was 4 fucking hours ago!" Jayson (red hood) yells, they've not found any employees so Jayson is still pushing a kiddie buggy full of happy penguins. "How did no one notice until now?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dami's been missing for how long?!" Dick (nightwing) screams in overwhelmed panic,  absentmindedly accepting the chocolate bar Wally offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um 4…4 hours…" Tim (red robin) squeaks as looking up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently Damian tried to call everyone for like… 3 hours…." Babs (bat girl, oracle) says shocked as she scrolls through her phone. "We all had our phones on silent, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… that's on us then." Stephanie (bat girl, spoiler) groans. "I mean, Damian did try. 3 hours of waiting…. I think he just gave up and decided to do his own thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would." Cass (black bat) says aloud as she signs along with the spoken words. </span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul </span><b>-- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince,  Robin</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“-and Hella is actually my Aunt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wondered about those tales.” Damian laughs. “It makes far more sense to know now that they were the misinterpreted ramblings of a drunk and dying bard. They should have simply sewn his mouth shut as the man clearly wished to do to your Father.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Hemlock agrees with a nod as he offers the popcorn bag to Damian. “I was an only child until my parents adopted Peter. But he doesn't want to share my title as heir so I’m still next in line and all. It’s fucking annoying sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try suddenly finding yourself with six older siblings.” Damian sighs sadly “I believe they forget about my existence until I'm needed. It has been 4 hours now. They still have yet to contact me by phone or even send word over the zoo’s speakers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you're fucking awesome, okay? They’re probably just so panicked they forgot phones even exist! You know what? I bet they're all even running around like a bunch of crazies.” Hemlock asures, Damian pulling him into a sideways hug. “They've gotta be searching the zoo for you right now babe, don't worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Damian agrees with a sad sigh and a deep blush at the term of endearment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, kitten. I saw those weird robots let a bunch of muggle dragons lose. What do you say we help them find a safe new nest? It will give us something to do until the guards let everyone move on to the next exhibit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten!?!” Damian squeaks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you uh, not like it?” Hemlock asks confused and worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…. it’s…  It is acceptable.” Damian asures with a deep blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we finally have a pet name winner.” Hemlock cheers. “Now, com’on. Let's go help those pretty little dragon families find new homes. With the eggs having just hatched those poor parents must be worried sick. I bet even the dragon babies are confused as hell. This whole fucking zoo has gone crazy.”</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011</span><b> -- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Richard Grayson</span><b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Robin, Nightwing</span> <b><br/></b><b>Gender: </b><span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>22</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Wizard, Metahuman</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“Look, Tim, I’m going to be honest with you. We all know you’ve hacked into the bat cave and even the league's watchtower. No! I don't care, okay! Your secrets are safe with us but, look, our little brother is missing.” Dick says into the phone as he runs from a popcorn cart armed with an automatic rifle from god knows where. “I don't care what laws you break, just find him.” Dick scolds. “There's a robot uprising and our brother could be anywhere! It's been 4 hours!! What if he's been kidnaped!!!” Dick panics before shrieking in terror as the popcorn cart starts shooting at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ice Cream Disaster Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hemlock and Damian discover their ice cream sundaes were sabotaged!! 😍🍨😷😡 </p><p>Meanwhile, Tim Drake hacks security and the bat-kids watch Damian's creepy-cute date with some random red-head. ‘Why’s their little brother even on a date??? How is he still oblivious to the robot uprising?! Since when is Damian even gay?!? And who the hell is this punk-kid their new baby bro is suddenly on a creepy-date with?!!’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 11. Ice Cream Disaster Date</b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011<strong> -- Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</p><p><strong>POV</strong>: Timothy (Tim) Drake <strong>-- Legal Alias(s)</strong>: Red Robin <strong>-- Gender: </strong>Male<b> -</b>- <strong>Age</strong>: 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Wizard, Mutant</p><p>“Hack? Me?” Tim squeaks into his bluetooth headphones even as he uses his top-secret techno-mutant powers to block all his signals from reaching any self aware technology.  “You do realize this is a robot-revolution, right?” Tim asks his mentor and older brother worried. “Like, an actual robot revolution. We shouldn't even be using a phone right now.”</p><p>“Look, Tim, I’m going to be honest with you. We all know you’ve hacked into the bat cave and even the watchtower.” Dick says over their secure connection.</p><p>“You mean you know about-” Tim shouts panicked.</p><p>“No! I don't care, okay!” Dick scolds before quickly reassuring, “Your secrets are safe with us but, look, our little brother is missing.” Dick says into the phone. “I don't care what laws you break, just find him.” Dick scolds in his no-nonsense tone. “There's a robot uprising and our brother could be anywhere! It's been 4 hours!! What if he's been kidnaped!!!” Dick panics before shrieking in terror as the sounds of gunshots fill the phone’s speakers.</p><p>Tim frowns down at his phone as the line cuts off to the sound of his brother running from gunshots. “Right. I’m sure he’s fine.” Tim mutters to reassure himself, despite knowing his eldest brother survived much worse. ”I gotta find the demon brat. Gotta respect Dick’s last dying wish.” he says before focusing on the newest task.</p><hr/><h4>
<strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011<strong> -- Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</h4><p><strong>POV</strong>: Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black -- <strong>Legal Alias(s)</strong>: Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Harry Quinn, Ace Spades -- <b>Gender</b>: Male<strong> -- Age</strong>: 15 <strong>-- Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>*Ugh* Hemlock complains, scrunching his face up in disgust. "I'm no expert but this ice cream tastes bloody weird. Damian, does yours taste okay?” he asks worried.</p><p>"There's oil, actual car oil in my food!" Damian shouts in disgust before rushing to throw up in the trash bin.</p><p>"What?!" Hemlock shouts incensed on his kitten's behalf. "Who the fuck puts car oil in an ice cream sundae?!" Hemlock demands as he looks over at Damian's strawberry sundae in horiffed disgust. The strawberry syrup is dark with sludge. It almost looks like fudge but judging by Damian’s reaction it's definitely not. “Oh Yuck! That should be illegal.”</p><p>"Look, can you check yours." Damian practically begs with puppy dog eyes. "Just in case. I'm still hungry but I don't want to eat motor oil." </p><p>Hemlock gags around his mouthful of chocolate fudge as he pokes at his surprisingly oily chocolate fudge sundae. “What the-?! Is it in everything?! Who does this to ice cream?!”</p><p>“I don't know but I believe the oil is in everyone’s food.” The woman sitting at the table next to them says equally horrified as she looks over her daughter’s banana split in clear worry.</p><p>“This is ridiculous! It’s in my vanilla shake!” the guy who just got his order yells. “How does this even happen?! We paid good money for this! What are those idiots doing back there?!” </p><p>“I don't know about you guys but I'm making a complaint.” A girl sitting by the plants says to everyone while throwing away her cone. “Someone could get seriously hurt from this.”</p><hr/><h4>
<strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011 <strong>-- Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</h4><p><strong>POV</strong>: Timothy (Tim) Drake <strong>-- Legal Alias(s)</strong>: Red Robin -- <b>Gender</b>: Male<strong> -- Age:</strong> 15 -- <strong>Species</strong>: Wizard, Mutant</p><p>“Are they…. I mean- A robot makes the ice cream, right?” Barbara (Babs) Gordon (Batgirl) says as they all watch the security feed bewildered. “Do they not know that… Or… I mean,  there's a robot uprising going on. Is Damian’s area not affected or-?”</p><p>“From what Dick and I saw on our patrol the whole country is under attack by a self aware robot army.” Wallace (Wally) West (Kid Flash) explains “So, either all those people are crazy, they’re choosing to ignore it, or they're all plain oblivious.”</p><p>“Weird.” Tim Drake (Red Robin) says around his caramel popcorn. “Probably ignoring it though. Most non-heros tend to do that when shit hits the fan. Just saying. And Damian is clearly on a date using his civilian identity.”</p><p>“Okay but who’s the punk he's on a date with?” Jason Todd (Red Hood) demands, angry and protective.</p><p>“And why haven't we heard off this kid before?” Dick (Nightwing) demands aghast. “I didn't even know little Dami had friends! Now he's suddenly on a date?!”</p><p>“I’m still running a background check.” Tim explains, annoyed, “I wanted to be thorough so it will probably take a while."</p><p>"Yeah, but what do we know about this kid?" Jayson demands</p><p>"What Jayson means to say is… Can he even be trusted around Dami?" Dick asks, worried.</p><p>"Ugh! Fine!” Tim complains, spinning in the chair in the security office they stole from the weirdly absent zoo’s guards. “Okay. So, from what I can tell the guy is british and actually some kind of fancy Duke over in Europe." Tim says while pulling up the files he found and sending them to everyone's secured phones. "From what I’ve read online he's now famous for being kidnapped. He was only just found living with his Aunt last month. It's the next big scandal. News stations around the world are still covering the bizarre story.”</p><p>“His Aunt kidnapped him?” Stephen Brown asks as she leans on Cas’s phone and looks at the files over her shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah.” Tim confirms “It’s pretty fucked up. Apparently, his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, kidnaped their nephew, and had their sister and brother-in-law declared legally dead without a body or even evidence. The Aunt died in a freak traffic accident back in May, but her husband was able to be charged. This guy Damian’s apparently dating just woke up from a coma and moved to Gotham. His parents finally tracked him down while he was in a coma from being hit by the same trolley that killed his psycho Aunt. The guy's lucky to be alive. A trolly went off the tracks, and hit them both head on."</p><p>"Okay… so why is Damian on a date with this uh Hemlock Potter or uh Harry Potter?" Babs asks bewildered. "Especially since they only just met."</p><p>"Yeah. I have no fucken clue." Tim says with a shrug. “I’m still searching, but so far… eh no luck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Panthers make a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hemlock and Damian adopt (Read; Steal) three cute panthers together. 🐱😍</p><p>Meanwhile the bat kids panic at their little brother's sudden vanishing act! Amist it all, Tim Drake wonders why he's the only one without a secret lair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 12. Panthers make a Home</b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>Date</strong>; June 21, 2011<strong> -- Location</strong>: United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</p><p><strong>POV</strong>: Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul -- <strong>Legal Alias(s)</strong>: Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince,  Robin -- <b>Gender</b>: Male<strong> -- Age</strong>: 15 <strong>-- Species</strong>: Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</p><p>“Who's a good kitty mother?” Damain asks as he gives the adorable black panther chin scritches “You are!! Yes you are.” he praises as her cubs play between them.</p><p>“These kitties are so cute!” Hemlock cheers while trying to pet both panther cubs at once.</p><p>“Do you think the zoo will let us keep them?” Damain asks hopefully. “I like Eris, and Eros. Plus I think Shadow wants us to keep them. She keeps pushing her cubs closer to us.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Hemlock says thoughtfully. “You know what? I don't see why we can't just take ‘em with us. ….. We’ve already named ‘em and everything! My Mama Harely said if no one is taking care of an animal you can just take ‘em."</p><p>“My mother said the same thing but my father seems to disagree.” Damian says sadly. "He has odd rules and strict codes about most things."</p><p>"Well my parents should let me keep 'em at their place." Hemlock reassures "This zoo is not clearly not taking proper care of their cool pets. That robot army nearly tore these poor little kittens to pieces!”</p><p>"If worse comes to worse we can just hide them in our new lair right?" Damian asks</p><p>"Of course." Hemlock readily agrees with a blinding smile.  </p><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b>Narrator; Author's POV</h4><p>"Okay. So I have questions." Wally says as they listen into the bizarre conversation. "Number one. Since when does Damian even have a lair? Do you all have lairs?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cas and Steph reply as Dick and Jayson say "Of course," and "Naturally,"</p><p>"What?! Why don't I have a lair?!" Tim demands, pissed off. "How come everyone suddenly has a lair now, except me?!"</p><p>"Is no one else worried about those two seriously stealing those little panthers?!" Babs demands while waving her arms around frantically. "They're still babies!!"</p><p>"Oh come on! Lighten up a little Babs." Dick laughs. "It's not like they're actually gonna to just vanish with the-" he says before pausing at the empty screen. “What the- Oh no."</p><p>"Well shit!" Jayson curses "Where'd they go?! How the fuck do you sneak off with three damn panthers?!" </p><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b>Narrator; Author's POV</h4><p>"There. That should work for you kitties for a while I think." Hemlock says happily as he finishes filling another fruit bowl full of freshy summoned water.  </p><p>"I found some more bowls, a few boxes, and softer blankets!" Damian calls as he comes back inside their temporary hotel base in their underground city with a shopping cart full of boxes and bags. "I'm not sure if they will eat it but I also found cans of fish and chicken. Since we don't know what they'll eat yet I just took the whole aisle."</p><p>"That's fine. We're not paying for any of it anyway." Hemlock says with a shrug as he gets up and banishes the fur of his black ripped jeans before starting to unload the shopping cart. "We should look for catnip, and cat toys next."</p><p>"I would like to get them a few cat trees as well. I didn't see their size while I was out shopping." Damian says as he opens a can of cooked tuna and dumps it into a bowl. "I am… so grateful for the ventilation. How do people eat this?!" Damian hisses in clear disgust.</p><p>"Well… they all seem to like the smell at least." Hemlock says in equal disgust as their new cats all eagerly meow for food. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Move Along….</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me @ the plot: Move the fuck along, please. We have other shit planned. This is all one long but very cute date! Let's get going people. We have a full plot planned out for this fic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 13. Move Along….</b>
</h1><hr/><p>
  <b>Me @ the plot: </b>
  <span>Move the fuck along, please. We have other shit planned. This is all one long but very cute date! Let's get going people. We have a full plot planned out for this fic!</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>--  Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, The Underground City</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul </span><b>-- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince,  Robin</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Omega</span> <span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they will be okay?” Damian asks again as they get ready to leave their new panthers behind and return to the zoo. “They're all alone down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's bothering you this much we can always take them back up to the zoo until we have a better set up.” Hemlock says with a frown. “Unless you have already changed your mind about adopting those two kitties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Well… for now yes. We can take them with us when we return. They can help us find a larger and much safer enclosure. Then perhaps…. we can find them a few friends? I already have a house cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh... “ Hemlock says thoughtfully  “Yeah. That sounds good to me. I already have an owl at home. Hedwig could use a few new friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will need to train them to not attack each other.” Damian says with a frown while they put the new leashes on their bewildered panthers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah.” Hemlock says while rolling his eyes. “We’d need to train them but we’re already planning on that anyway. Shouldn't be too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we…. Could we perhaps train our panthers to attack our enemies as well.” Damian asks hopefully. “I have already trained Alfred The Cat to defend my room. These cats are much larger and should be able to protect a bigger area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hemlock says with a happy smile. “Hey that's a great idea, babe! Alright let's get these kittens and their momma to a safe space up-top. We'll shrink it down and take it home with us later tonight. We can look for ideas for some more pets while were at it.”</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b><span>Narrator; Prince Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black</span><b> AKA </b><span>Harry Potter, Ace Spades</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“This zoo is entirely grateful for what you have done today.” the overly nice police officer says as he continues to shake their hands. “Finding those big cats is one thing but I have no idea how you managed to get them on leashes! What you two have done is amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just didn't want them to get hurt.” Hemlock says with a polite but confused smile. To his right another camera flashes and Hemlock feels Damain stiffen as the news crew moves in closer. “We didn't mean for this to become such a big deal… we just wanted to make sure those kitties were safe.” Hemlock explains as Damian tightens his grip on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.” the news reporter says with a megawatt smile. “You heard it here first folks. Two of Gotham’s own teenagers fighting against our city’s latest robotic terrorist attack with heartwarming compassion. These kids are our city's future! Already they’re reminding us of the things we must all try to remember. Especially during these bizarre terrorist attacks. We must remain humble and compassionate, but most of all we must remain human. We must try and retain our humanity, even during these trying times. Back to you Fred.”</span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b><span>Narrator; Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul </span><b>AKA</b><span> The Demon Prince, Robin</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Damian asks once the last of the mob of fans, reporters, and photographers leave the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucken’ clue.” Hemlock says with a terrified shiver. “That was bloody weird. All we did was ask that blonde reporter for directions to a fucken zoo keeper. Next thing I knew; BAM! We’re surrounded by news cameras! Where did all those people with cameras even come from?” he asks looking around worried and on guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?” Damian demands with equal annoyance as they pass by another large tourist group. “Can we try calling my family again? There's no reason to stay here. Well… now that the cats are finally safe I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let's find the closest exit. I think it's over near the aquarium.” Hemlock says scrolling through the pictures for the photo he saved off the map. “Kay. We just need to take a quick detour through the aquarium and then we’ll be right at the next exit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we see the sharks while were there?” Damian asks with a thoughtful frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” Hemlock chirps happily. “Ohhhh…. They have a glass tunnel near the exit! We can tour that exhibit then wait for your family over by the outdoor aquarium show.” </span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b><span>June 21, 2011 </span><b>-- Location: </b><span>United States of America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, North Side, Upper Northeast Side, Gotham City Zoo</span><span><br/></span><b>POV: </b><span>Hemlock (Harry) Regulus Potter-Black</span><b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b><span>Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death, Harry Quinn, Ace Spades</span><span><br/></span><b>Gender: </b><span>Alpha</span> <span>Male</span><b> -- Age: </b><span>15</span><b> -- Species: </b><span>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>"I really hate to say this kitten, but I don't think they're coming for you." Hemlock says as they watch the dolphin show for the third time. Damian is still trying to call his missing family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me… let me try one more person… I have already tried… but perhaps… Perhaps his phone is dead. Grayson's cell phone is clearly dead. Alfred however always stays at home... Perhaps I can… he may come if I call the house phone, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you can call anyone." Hemlock quickly agrees, while pulling Damian into a tighter hug. "Just promise me you will actually let me get you lunch after this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… lunch sounds…." Damain sniffs before quickly wiping his eyes. "Real food sounds wonderful. I want… I want to try that Kola cafe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan." Hemlock agrees with a hopeful smile. "The Kola’s looked nice and we have a free meal card after the last two disasters. They just better not try and poison us or lose our food again… Honestly the food service here is terrible."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Alfred Meets a Duke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred over the phone: Your soulmate is a British Duke? Wonderful! Yes of course he's free to bring you home. I'll be sure to inform your father that your siblings have all left you behind. You just try to make it home safely with your new partner, Young Master Wayne.</p><p>Alfred @ himself: That poor boy has had such a hard life. Still, the Wayne heir has been soul-matched with an actual Duke! There just may be hope for this family yet! </p><p>Alfred @ staff: Young Master Damian has met his soulmate! The boy is a Duke from England. Where is the fine china and the real silver? We must prepare a nice quick lunch! We have nobility coming over! This Duke is being welcomed into the Wayne family. Places people! You all know what to do. This Is Not A Drill!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 14. Alfred Meets a Duke</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/><b>POV: </b>Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth<b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b>Agent A, <br/><b>Gender: </b>Male<b> -- Age: </b>84<b> -- Species: </b>Human, Muggle</h4><p>"Hello? This is the Wayne residence. May I ask who is calling?" Alfred says into the phone as he works on dinner.</p><p>"Hello, Alfred. Is Father home?” Damian asks over the phone. “I was left at the zoo. I believe everyone has gone…. elsewhere. I have tried calling, and even texting them. It's been six hours. Can you put Father on the line?" </p><p>"Unfortunately not," Alfred says, turning the stove off with a sigh. "Your father is still stuck in a board meeting. Do not worry, I will be sure to have a word with your siblings. This type of behavior is unacceptable. Shall I send a limo to pick you up? Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>"The limo will be unnecessary however we have been unable to eat. Our lunch was just stolen and the ice cream we bought earlier was… it had motor oil in it."</p><p>"I am sorry who are you with?" Alfred asks, panicked at the thought of one of his youngest being kidnapped and poisoned.</p><p>"Oh. I um… I met my soulmate! His name is Hemlock Potter-Black and… he's a Duke from England." Damian says happily, the news nearly causing Alfred to faint. "I had hoped to inform Father first. I apologize for not mentioning him. Um, is it okay if Hemlock brings me home? Hold on he wants to talk."</p><p>"Hullo?" A thick British accent says into the phone. </p><p>"Ah, hello. You must be Hemlock." Alfred says trying his best to sound put together and using the best proper English as he can, given the situation.</p><p>"Yes, I… this is so embarrassing. I wasn't expecting to meet my Damian today and I only have my motorbike. I can call a limo. I mean, if you prefer? If it's alright with you I would also like to take Damian out to lunch. We've not been able to eat yet."</p><p>"That will not be necessary. I am capable of preparing a light lunch." Alfred says as he sits down at the kitchen table and types the name Hemlock Potter-Black into one of the old laptops. "Now, Damian has mentioned that you are a Duke in Europe? Is this correct?"  </p><p>"Yes… I mean I only recently learned that… it's honestly… I've had a bizarre life." The boy says as Alfred opens the news articles from England. </p><p>"Did you report the crime of your lunch having been stolen and tampered with?" Alfred asks, stalling. So far everything seems to hold up with what he's reading. </p><p>The poor boy was kidnaped, held hostage, and kept unaware of his nobility. Still, it's exactly as young master Damian has said, Hemlock Potter-Black is a European Duke. Hope for the Wayne family’s status and their name has come at long last. Alfred had admittedly given up hope. Especially after Master Bruce began casually dressing up as a bat and beating up the disabled during the dead of the night. </p><p>Now thanks to the new Wayne heir, the Wayne family has the chance to shine again. Alfred will not allow Master Bruce to continue ruining his family name and the lives of people in this city any longer. He has gotten away with far too much already. It will take some underhanded subtlety but Alfred will protect this family.  </p><p>"I apologize I must have gotten lost in thought. Can you repeat whether you reported your meal being stolen and tampered with?" Alfred asks, now worried for both boys. </p><p>"Oh! Everyone reported it. Honestly, I don't see how these places can stay operating. First, we found motor oil in our sundaes. Then a few minutes ago our lunch was supposedly stolen right from the kitchens." The British boy huffs. He's clearly annoyed at the terrible service. "Everyone was mad about it. We made sure to report both incidents with the local police and on something called… uh Yelp? Yeah, we reported it on some new website called Yelp."</p><p>"I'm not sure what “Yelp” is; however, the police should be able to step in. How soon can you have Damian home?" Alfred asks as he saves the search results and quickly looks around for the nearest maid and texts the kitchen staff to come back from their lunch break. </p><p>“I’d honestly say about an hour.” The nice young Duke is clearly hesitant. “We still need to make it out of the zoo. Then you never know with traffic on a good day. I Uh.. don't know if your area is affected but there seems to be some sort of odd attack going on? There are actual robots attacking the zoo. Plus, people are having technical issues everywhere. It's just… it's bizarre.” </p><p>“Ah, yes.” Alfred winces at the unfortunate remainder. “Gotham is known for our…. unusual terrorist attacks… I assure you there are still many benefits to living in this city.” Alfred says, becoming distracted. He re-reads the mass email and text and hits send. Now, all his staff are informed of the situation. If Alfred hadn't trained them for this exact situation this day would just be a disaster! Honesty! They finally have a real chance at salvaging family name and possibly even rescuing the company and everyone on staff is just gone!</p><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b>Narrator(Text &amp; Email)</h4><p>Urgent!!! Where is everyone?!</p><p>Need manor spotless and a quick 3-course lunch prepared. Possibly a NICE 4-course dinner as well. We have a REAL DUKE coming over in Under One Hour! A nice young Duke! This is a boy who will likely be marrying into the family!!! Hurry back!!</p><p>Where is everyone?! Why is everyone on staff off on a lunch break at the same time?! Why was I not invited??</p><p>Pss. This is a REAL DUKE!!! This is NOT A DRILL!! Come back to work NOW!</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/><b>POV: </b>Damianos Jasper Wayne-Kane-al Ghul <b><br/></b> <b>(AKA: </b>Damianos Jasper al Ghul, Damian Jasper Wayne, The Demon Prince, Robin)<b><br/></b><b>Gender: </b>Omega Male<b> -- Age: </b>15<b> -- Species: </b>Demigod, Wizard, Metahuman, Mutant</h4><p>"So… Your Dad's that Bruce Wayne, guy? He's kinda famous around here right?” Hemlock asks, curiously hesitant as they wait in the sunroom and watch another dull news segment about the bizarre ongoing robot attack.</p><p>“Yes,” Damian responds looking around. He’s still bewildered by the odd robot attack and now the suddenly re-decorated sunroom. “Father is a local celebrity here in Gotham city.”</p><p>“That's uh… Well, that's cool.” Hemlock says oddly hesitant “Apparently my Mama Harls used to go to school with your Father. They were best mates back in high school. Now she's the lead psychiatrist at Arkham. She actually named one of her pets after him. Brucie's adorable and just so cute. You would love him.”</p><p>“That is… oddly flattering. Thank you.” Damian responds, still bewildered by whatever's going on but honored on his father’s behalf. </p><p>"Here are the refreshments," Alfred says as the maids return with four large silver serving trays weighed down with food. "We have a mushroom and cream soup, assorted garlic and herbed bread as well as a large house salad to accompany your assorted sandwich meal. I know it's not much. I'm afraid we were unaware that young master Damian would be home so soon and we were not expecting company. Much less a Noble. I asked the cooks on staff to make something more however we already had tonight's dinner cooking."</p><p>"That's fine. You really didn't need to go out of your way like this." Hemlock says red-faced and embarrassed as Damian’s eyes widen in shock at all the platters of fancy food. The three tall stacks of mixed sandwiches alone could feed a small party.</p><p>"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all. Please enjoy your lunch. I will be back in just a moment with more refreshments. We have yet to contact Master Bruce about the situation." Alfred says formally before bowing and leaving again.</p><p>“There's even more food? There's so much food already.” Hemlock whispers in shock as three maids usher them to their seats at the sunroom’s dining table.</p><p>“I don't know what's going on. We don't normally eat like this, I promise.” Damian whispers back, thoroughly embarrassed by this over-the-top welcoming meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Batman Panics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 15. Batman Panics </b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/><b>POV: </b>Bruce Thomas Wayne<b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b>The Batman<br/><b>Gender: </b>Alpha Male<b> -- Age: </b>46<b> -- Species: </b>Human</h4><p>"I ended the meeting as soon as I saw the message, Alfred. Thankfully this can count as a family emergency." Bruce says as he rushes inside and hands a maid his coat. "Where are they? Are they getting along? Why weren't my other kids with Damian when he met his soulmate?! He's still a kid! Is his soulmatch close to his age at least?" </p><p>"From what I understand his siblings left Young Master Damian behind while they were still at the zoo’s entrance,” Alfred explains rightfully disapprovingly as they quickly walk to the sunroom. “You must have a word with them about that.”</p><p>“Oh believe me, I will be having words with them over this.” Bruce growls “Damian is strong and skilled in self-defence but he is still a young omega. The world has come a long way but young girls and young omegas are still being kidnaped of the streets. Anything could have happened to him!” he rages.</p><p>“I am quite aware.” Alfred agrees equally distraught. “That's why I made sure that nice boy brought him home as soon as they called. Still, I made sure to activate Damain’s GPS tracker chips just in case. Young Master Damian seems to have lost both his initial shoes however other than that he seems to be just fine.”</p><p>“Thank you for stepping in.” Bruce says gratefully. “Who is this boy anyway? What do we know about him? Will he fit into the family? Did they actually meet at the Gotham city zoo? How are we going to handle it when the press ask about his soulmate? Is there a recording of the event that introduced them?” Bruce asks in rapid succession. </p><p>“Damian did meet his soulmatch at the zoo. Unfortunately there is no longer a recording of the actual event itself. It was during the beginning of this bizarre robot attack that Gotham is undergoing. They are currently the same age and seem to get along well enough.” Alfred explains happily before becoming serious. “I will warn you now. This child was kidnaped as a young toddler. The poor dear has only recently been found. He is a Duke from England but he has only just begun his training as a Duke. He is a brilliant genius but he has never been enrolled in any formal school setting until now. There are countless news stations around the world covering this horrific scandal.”</p><p>"Right. Damian's Soulmatch is a recently rescued European Duke. It could be… This could be so much worse. This is… we can work with this. Okay. Damian can be… but you said they get along, right? How well are we talking? We all know that Damian can be closed off and temperamental on the best of days."</p><p>“They truly seem to already be enjoying eachothers company,” Alfred explains happily, practically beaming with pride. “Young Hemlock, that's the British Duke. He seems to be completely enamored with young Damian already. He treats your son very well.” Alfred praises, a rare thing and a good sign if there ever was any. </p><p>“And Damian? How is he handling this?” Bruce asks worried about the scandal should his son reject the soulbond of a Duke.</p><p>“For his part, Damian has been embarrassed by the affection however he is openly and quickly accepting the bond. As expected, Damian was initially embarrassed and hesitated to bring his soulmate home. Still, Damian seems to be equally enamored with young Hemlock. It’s honestly all very sweet. They make a good match.” Alfred explains happily as they come to a stop outside the manor's sunroom.</p><p>“That's a relief. Wait… the boy's name is Hemlock? Who names their child… is he related to Poison Ivy?” Bruce asks, now frowning worried. </p><p>“I highly doubt it. The child’s name seems to be an odd family tradition." Alfred explains reproachfully. </p><p>“But why Hemlock?’ Bruce demands, now panicking. </p><p>“From what I have read the mother’s side has always named their children after plants. Hemlock's mother was Dutchess Lillian Potter-Black. Well she was before she was forced to create a new legal identity. The boy's horrible Aunt, Petunia Dursely, had that entire family declared legally dead and then she kidnapped their poor child.” Alfred explains sadly. </p><p>“What about the father’s side? What do we know about them?” Bruce asks, trying to dispel his worry that his son may become willingly mated to an insane villain.</p><p>“The father is an Alien Prince who was adopted by a noble family in England. They needed an heir and he wanted to live as a mortal human for a bit. He is an Asgardian and they live for quite a while. I imagine it's quite like a vacation for their kind.” Alfred explains with a sigh and an eye-roll. </p><p>“But… Why name their child Hemlock?” Bruce asks with a deep frown. </p><p>“Well…” Alfred says thoughtfully. “If you would believe the gossip rags, both families on the father's side have always named children after historic warriors. Meanwhile as I said, the mothers side have historically named their children after plants. I imagine the two simply chose the first suitable name for their child that came to mind.” Alfred says with a frown and a small shrug. “Then again it may have been an easy choice. Still I imagine, they must have had quite the time trying to find a name to honor both sides. Especially as they weren't truly soulmates.” </p><p>“But they <em>are</em> <em>married</em>?” Bruce asks, running a hand through his hair now worried.</p><p>“They <em>were</em> <em>married</em> once. <em>Just</em> <em>as</em> <em>you</em> <em>were</em> once married to Damain’s mother.” Alfred scolds reproachfully causing Bruce to wince with shame. “From what people are saying this seems to be another case of horrific hypnotism. Some criminal forced those two to get married and produce a child together. Quite an epidemic that's becoming. Please do not bring that topic up around the children.” Alfred says now disgusted. </p><p>“I’ll do my best but I make no promises.” Bruce sighs.</p><p>“Very well. Now, since I'm sure you're wondering. Hemlock’s parents have both already gotten treatment for the horrifying violation. They remarried their actual soulmates and the two couples have spent years searching for their son. Common rumor has it that one of Hemlock's fathers is none other than Tony Stark. Regardless of whether that's true or not, the nice boy is a European Duke and an Alien Prince. </p><p>“Right. A European Duke and an Alien Prince named Hemlock. There are certainly weirder names out there.” Bruce says thoughtfully. “Do we know what planet his father is from?” </p><p>“Yes. As I said it's another Asgardian. He's even Thor's younger half-brother, Loki. According to reports Loki is the current King of a realm known as Jötunheim and the second in line for Asgards throne. Realms seem to be galactic kingdoms from what I can understand. Your son has a good strong soulmate." Alfred praises. “The young boy seems endlessly charmed by your son and heir. Though I am growing worried about how codependent they seem. There are worse fates however, as I’m sure you are aware.”</p><p>“There really are. Selina’s flat out refusal and the sick game she has made of our soulmark come to mind.” Bruce says, while straightening his tie. “Alright. I’m going in. I need to test this kid out myself without scaring him away. Try to wish me luck.”</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/><b>POV: </b>Bruce Thomas Wayne<b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b>The Batman<br/><b>Gender: </b>Male<b> -- Age: </b>46<b> -- Species: </b>Human</h4><p>"I remember Harley asking back in college but I didn't expect her to actually follow through with it. She actually named her new dog after me?" Bruce asks with a rare real smile and a bone-deep laugh. "How is little Harleen doing anyway? We've not spoken for years now."</p><p>"Oh, Mama is doing great!” the polite teanager says with a sweet smile. “She just got back from some big research trip. Now her boss is talking about giving her a promotion. Mum is trying to talk her into switching jobs though. She keeps saying that Mama is just lucky to be alive and sane. Mama is torn though because this could be a big step up for her career.”</p><p>“Where does Harleen work?” Bruce asks worried about his old friend. “Why is she lucky to still be alive and sane?” Bruce asks a sense of dread fills him.</p><p>“Mama still works at Arkham Asylum,” he says casually while reaching for another two sandwiches and putting one on an exasperated Damian’s plate.</p><p>“At Arkham?!” Bruce demands, alarmed for his high school best friend. “What on earth is she doing on Arkham’s staff? How long has she been working there?”</p><p>“Oh um… She's been a therapist at Arkham for about… uh maybe 12 years now?” Hemlock explains as he reaches for his glass of water. “Uh... I don't know for sure how long. I know they tried switching Mama over to The Joker last week but she made some kind of big fuss. Apparently Mama worked with him once a few years back and it didn't end well.”</p><p>“What were they thinking?!” Bruce demands. </p><p>“I know I’m new around here but those doctors clearly weren't thinking when they made that call. My Mama could have died.” Hemlock says with a frown and a shiver.</p><p>“Agreed. They must be complete idiots.” Damain scoffs “The Joker had a villain named Harely Quinn, working with him. What did they believe would happen if that clown met a doctor named Harleen Quinzzel?”</p><p>“They put a woman named Harleen Quinzzel in the same room as the Joker?” one of the maids gasps, alarmed. “I am so sorry, Master Wayne. I was just-”</p><p>“No, it's fine.” Bruce waves off as the maid looks around with embarrassment. “This is disturbing enough that your reaction was fine.” Bruce asures the maid before returning his attention to his son’s guest. “The Joker would likely try to convince everyone that your Mom is secretly Harely Quinn.” Bruce scoffs. “Which is absurd but he's crazy enough to pull it off.”</p><p>“That's exactly what Mama said!” Hemlock says animatedly. “My Mum was about to storm the prison herself to give the director a piece of her mind. Mama had to show documented research and statistics on how the Joker is growing increasingly obsessed with her for them to finally back off. Mum’s been frantic for Mama to switch jobs ever since.”</p><p>“Anyone would be upset if their loved one was faced with that lunatic,” Alfred says pointedly as Hemlock and Damian both become distracted by all the chocolate deserts coming out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Bat-kids BIG Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bat-kids: Our missing brother KIDNAPED the zoo's THREE missing panthers!!!!</p><p>The Gotham Police: What missing panther cubs? The Gotham Zoo only has two panther cubs. They were just on TV with their panther mom. What are you on about?</p><p>Batman: Also, your brother is NOT Missing. You ABANDONED him AT The Zoo!!! Try to lie better next time. For now, you're grounded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter 19. The Bat-kids BIG Mistake</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Gotham Heights, 1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor<br/><b>POV: </b>Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel<b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b>Harley Quinn<b><br/></b><b>Gender: </b>Female<b> -- Age: </b>46<b> -- Species: </b>Pureblood Witch, Metahuman</h4><p>"I am so sorry I need to take this. It's my oldest son." Bruce apologies as everyone looks up from the new Disney movie and toward his ringing phone. </p><p>"That's fine Brucie bear," Harleen says with her sweet smile. "Do you want us to pause the movie for you?"</p><p>"Yes. Just let me find out where they are. Hello? Yes, I'm at home, Richard. Where are you?" Bruce demands unconsciously using the Batman Voice. "Of course I'm mad! You were supposed to be home with your siblings by 8:30! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Bruce demands in a low growl before jumping off the couch. "You have just what?!"</p><p>Harleen shares a worried look with Ivy as Tony mouths 'What's going on?' to Loki who just waves a hand fascinated by the conversation happening on the other end.</p><p>"Right. I see. Okay. Yes. I understand. Put him on the phone. Now." Bruce demands before passing the popcorn to Tony with an apologetic look. "Yes, Hi this is Bruce Wayne. Who am I speaking with?" He asks while walking over to Damian and Harry who fell asleep watching the movie. </p><p>"Right. Just to clarify, can you please tell me what exactly my children came into your station to report? I see. Yes, this is a problem. I am actually looking right at my son. Damian. Right now. No, I'm not joking. A what? No…. Why would I- Uh, No. We do not have any stolen pets much less a damn panther. Well, I'm sorry. Just... look, why on earth would I have a stolen panther in my house?" Bruce demands as everyone looks around confused. "Right. Do they need to stay the night or? Okay. I'll come and pick them up right now." Bruce says before hanging up with a tired sigh. </p><p>"Okay, can you please tell the room what that was about? Because that sounded absolutely insane." Tony Stark says with a laugh. </p><p>"My kids have apparently decided to not only leave Damian behind at the zoo but now they are accusing him of kidnapping a panther as well," Bruce says with a tired sigh. "I will be back. I need to go pick them up from the police station. Apparently, this all came about after Dick crashed the car I loaned him."</p><p>"In that case, we should head home." Dr. Pamela Quinzel says with a polite smile. </p><p>"I am so sorry about this. I had hoped you could have at least met my other kids but it seems… Well, they seem to have chosen to go crazy overnight." Bruce apologizes now truly embarrassed. </p><p>"Hey, it's fine. Our sons met each other. That's what matters." Harleen says with a laugh and a smile. "It has been wonderful talking to you again. We'll have to do this again sometime."</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date; </b>June 21, 2011 <b>-- Location: </b>America, North-Eastern America, New Jersey, Gotham County, Gotham City, Super West Side, Gotham City Police Headquarters<br/><b>POV: </b>Bruce Thomas Wayne<b> -- Legal Alias(s): </b>The Batman<br/><b>Gender: </b>Male<b> -- Age: </b>46<b> -- Species: </b>Human</h4><p>"A Panther," Bruce says once the children have finished their wild excuse. "Let me make sure I am understanding correctly. You lost Damian. Then you all had fun at the zoo…. while your little brother was <em>still effectively missing</em>. Then <em>you saw</em> <em>Damien</em> steal a panther. So <em>you left him behind</em>… at the zoo." </p><p>"What?! No. It was three panthers!" Tim yells in a panic. "Write that down," Tim orders the nearest police officer.</p><p>"Yes. They were just babies too!" Barbara Gordon sobs. "What if they get hurt?! Oh my god!! Who's gonna feed them?!"</p><p>"Exactly! Damian just ran off and stole three baby panthers! You have to do something!" Dick yells while waving his arms about wildly.</p><p>"So if we were to call the manor right now…" Bruce says pointedly.</p><p>"Look there's no way he's home." Stephen Brown scoffs. "We have already searched the whole damn city for him!"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Bruce says with a sigh. "Right. Commissioner Gordon, do you mind if I call the manor? Just to double-check with Alfred. I need to make sure my son isn't home already." Bruce explains. </p><p>"That's not a problem at all, Mr. Wayne. Actually, if it's no trouble for you, I think we would all like to hear this next phone call. See if you can put your son on the line." Commissioner Gordon says while glaring in disappointment at his daughter, Barbara Gordon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer;<br/>Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfiction story, 'We’re Partners (in Crime)'! 😀</p><p>This is just your regular reminder that I am a fanfiction writer. I do not own the rights to anything from a canon storyline in this fanfiction. As you can imagine, I would be insanely rich if I actually did own even a small percentage of the original canon story. I am simply playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. So remember, this is not my job and I’m not even making money from this.</p><p>That said, I do own this fanfiction story. This fanfiction is a product of my imagination, my time, my effort, my research, and my creativity. I am using my ideas to twist and braid the existing canon into my preferred version of the story. Just as I have no right to claim canon you have no right to claim my fanfiction story. So, don't copy this story to another site, don't use my ideas without asking me first, and always source any material you reference.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30920255">Red Hood and his Witch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21">Supernaturalnerd21</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>